Naruto: Toad Sage
by Blazing neo nero
Summary: Naruto now lives as the new sage of myobokuzan, but with war approaching the ninja world will he come back to konoha or let the world suffer as it did him, see as the sage chooses his path, Narusaku in later ch's, Violence, mature language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there ,this is my new story(well first actually but newest as well so……...getting of topic) I have some good news and bad news, good is I have the first 5 or 6 chs in my head already, bad news after that updates might be spaced apart but don't worry the more reviews I get the more inspiration………….so update and review…..but be gentle please. Well here we go heres my story, Naruto: Toad Sage oh btw I should explain some stuff so you don't get lost. Naruto is 22, from there you know everyone else's age, hinata is alive, and tsunade is still hokage, srry okay HERES Naruto: Toad Sage**

**Do not own naruto, masashi kishimoto does**

**________________________________________________**

"Is there really no other way, no other strategy, what about the Nara boy, he must know some tactic?" asked the bandaged man, furious that the 6 years without HIM would be gone now. "No, Shikamaru has gone over our numbers, the enemies numbers and the terrain, he says we have a 30% of victory, if Suna was with us though, he said it would skyrocket to 70%, with HIM, a clear 100%." Said the blonde leader, happy that he would return now, though not under the best of circumstances, but still he was coming home, she hoped.

As she looked to other 2 in the room she asked. "Neither one of you have an objection to this then, since you've been so quiet the entire meeting I hope?" The two elders looked at each other, nodded and spoke. "No, if the Nara boy says it could give us a 100% chance, then we'll agree to it." The bandaged man roared "WHAT, after all these years of peace and the villagers safety, you'd jeopardize it by bringing him back, you saw IT come out of that boulder in the sky, we cant trust his seal or him!" "we know that, but we have no choice, if he wanted us dead though, he would have done it then, when we banished him." The leader smiled knowing she had him 3-1 on the vote. "Then it's settled………..Uzumaki Naruto will be retrieved by a team of my choice, and with a little help as well." As she said that, she turned around and told the ANBU "let him in, please." Soon came a small frog, with a beard and cape. "Hello, I am Fukusaku, Naruto's current teacher." As he said that he took out the scroll from behind him, though how he moved the large scroll with his small hands, none of the elders will ever know. "this will allow your team to directly summon to the base of toad mountain, where they'll trek up and negotiate with Naruto, I must warn you though, do not fight him, that is sacred toad ground, fight him, fight all the toad guards, understand?" (AN:cant spell the real japanese name of toad mountain, if you could tell me, id use it from now on ty)

"yes I told them the logistics of how to get him back, the only problem now is if he refuses, what do we do?" Asked the leader, while she hoped that a team directly sent by her would show him he was needed, banishment is banishment, the feelings with it stay no matter what you do. "Don't worry about that, if you tell him the thousands of lives at stake, as a sage he will know and help you" said fukusaku, with an air of confidence that his student will use the teachings of the sage to help the world. "Alright then since you have everything planned out and know what to do, we the elders hereby agree to back Tsunade's plan to bring back…..Uzumaki Naruto." Koharu said with a cringe. "You'll reget this, and when you do, ill pick up the pieces as rokudaime hokage and bring this village to the appex of the ninja world"Danzo seethed. As he walked out, he mumbled about "the demon's return".

"so, who do you have in mind for the retrieval team?"asked Homura. Tsunade smiled and said "all of the rookie 9, and guy's team, his closest friends should hopefully be able to convince him of his importance to this war." With that said the elders left and only tsunade and fukusaku remained, as time passed as tsunade waited for the teams to be called tsunade wondered "how strong is naruto anyway, he did beat pein back then, but I cant imagine what 6 years of sage training could possbily improve?" "he's………..a student you can only describe as……………invincible, he's done something I didn't even think could be done." He said, though hesitantly, though this only made tsunade want the asnwer more. "what, what did he do that a sage of your level could never imagine?" "he moved the sage mode to the next level of ability, how he figured to do it, still alludes me." Tsunade gasped. "…new level, how?" "its hard to explain, if he shows you though, it will be engrained in your mind forever, be sure of that." As he finished his sentence all of the rookie 9 and team guy, minus Asuma, Kurenai(AN: the kid, she became an academy instuctor in my story so she could be with him more), and obviously Naruto. "well, when do we leave to get naruto?" Kakashi asked, his pervy book clearly in his pocket, showing his commitment to this mission. "Now."she said.

In toad mountain, sat a 22 year old jinchuuriki/sage, focusing on under a waterfall of oil, making sure his breathing was calm, when he suddenly sneezed, and struggled to get out. As he eashed the oil off he said "damn, gamkichi planning a prank or something on me,naw probably just said my name to jinx me."


	2. A Taste of the Sages power

**First off, I plan to try to get up to ch 4 by the end of the week, I really hope, so im gonna do my best since its my first story, so you lucked out since im so committed *laughs boastfully*…….anyways, I figured how to spell myobokuzan and this ch will be about the negotiations, and a preview of naruto's abilities in myobokuzan, though he might seem strong now hes not invincible, I mean its adventure hes gotta struggle a bit to make it seem good, well onwards *presses play on the remote***

I don't own naruto…………………..dont rub it in

'thought'

"speech"

________________________________________________

"Right now, well we just got here, we don't even know where were going, how were going to convince him, or if we need a plan B?" an exasperated kakashi stated. "don't worry, we have It all planned, youre going to the base of with fukusaku, from there, youll trek up to the summit,meet with naruto, and remind him of his bonds here in konoha, and show the regretfullness the village has towards his banishment." At the mention of his banishment, all of the rookie 9 cringed, after pein had been defeated, and the seal was reinforced again, naruto fought sasuke, and won, finally bringing him home instead of letting sasuke destroy it as he planned, 2 weeks later along with the rest of konoha he fought akatsuki, finally ending naruto's fears of capture and sasuke going back to konoha. Because of the state of konoha though, sasuke was welcomed back like a king as his genes could stop any thought of war fom Iwa or Mizu and no punishment was issued, though to naruto, this was only good news. It seemed Naruto's life was going back to normal. Unfortunately, with the release of the eight tailed kyuubi, everyone's irrational fear of the kyuubi came back full throttle meaning Danzo pushed for him to be banished, at first Tsunade fought him tooth-and-nail on the subject, and naruto thought it would pass, but as his fears died down, old ones resurfaced, the biggest being his friends ignoring him for sasuke, which came true, this along with the villagers, made naruto personally accept his banishment. After that, besides Iruka,Tsunade, the konohamaru corp, and the rookie 9 years later realizing their mistake, no one missed naruto, and the high morale made the village rebuilt quickly, but at a dire cost, Suna's alliance was cut, due to Gaara calling konoha "something that was put on this planet simply to reaffirm my old ideals on how humans should be treated." With Suna gone, konoha began to overwork it's ninja, pushing everyone to their limits, all the while not caring, as long as the kyuubi was gone. In time, stability returned, but Iwa had sent ninja to the border and completely decimated the patrol group, and left a message. "War's shadow looms on Konoha, our military has become the greatest." With this finally, came the realization that Naruto was needed

"Snap out of it, I don't care how you feel, you abandoned him and left him to rot, for that you deserve his hate, the least you can do is try to atone for past mistakes, understood." Barked Tsunade. The whole group bowed with a "hai" and left with fukusaku to the outside, where in a few seconds were poofed, miles away to myobokuzan. After getting their barrings, fukusaku lead them to the top, which he estimated to be around 30 min or so. After 20 minutes or so, Sakura came up to fukusaku and asked "does naruto talk about anyone from konoha at all anymore?" Fukusaku who never knew why humans lied until now, seeing the desperation in their eyes after she asked, though if he did lie it'd only hurt them more when they found out. "Yes, he does, but not in a positive way, his dreams are very violent with you, he sees himself overcoming the kyuubi, only to take out his rage on konoha with the kyuubi's power, this was one of the reasons I've continued his sage training, if he can become a true sage, hopefully that rage will die down, as of yet, I've seen no improvement from day one on his attitute towards you, so be very cautious when you speak to him." With that the whole of the group save kakashi, hinata, neji, and sasuke looked down with guilt ridden faces, but knew that if he came back, a chance at forgiveness was there, and that helped to continue on the path.

When they reached the summit, they were gifted with a beautiful view of the sage summit. Hundreds of stone toads, each meditating, a beautiful waterfall, long trees and plants. "Incredible, to think such a place existed, and within the fire countries border no doubt." Kakashi exclaimed, while the others looked around, fukusaku quickly retracted with "don't touch the statues, the waterfall, or the plants, the statues are actual sages, who failed to use sage chakra, the waterfall is oil that will turn you into a frog if one cannot control sage chakra, and the plants are vital to the ecosystem, knocking one down by accident could be disastrous." With the thought of becoming a toad in their heads, all sweatdropped back to the center with fukusaku, making sure no liquids were near them. With that, fukusaku yelled "NARUTO, GET DOWN FROM WHERE EVER YOU ARE, WE NEED TO TALK." All was quiet for a few minutes.

"akamaru, can you smell him at all?" kiba asked. Akamaru, though couldn't sense much, and whined at his master. "Kuso, akamaru's got nothing, is he gone, did he know we were coming?" "Yes, I did." And with that Naruto sprang from the trees above and landed perfectly on his two feet. In front of them was not the hyper-active looking ninja they knew, but instead a completely foreign looking naruto, sporting hair longer then the girls though manly looking sporting the spikes like he had as a child at the end of his hair, eyes bluer then the ocean, and the seal fully visible for all to see now, along with his new height of 6ft 2 in, and a muscled body that made him seem like a bodybuilder(AN:just picture arnold scwarzennege from terminator 2). "What the hell do you pathetic ninja want, im busy, say it quick and leave." With that harsh tone, even sasuke backed off from naruto, afraid the bond he'd try to sever for years had truly died, and all aspects of pity within naruto had died. "Naruto, its us don't you remember?" sakura hastily asked. "Of course I know who you are, idiot, what am I, stupid, I just don't care why you're here, get lost, im banished remember?" with that insult flung at sakura so quickly everyone was afriad now, for if naruto of all people insulted sakura, he truly didn't want to see them, nonetheless, they had something to say, and they were going to say it. "naruto, we've come to ask for you to come back to konoha, and help us reunite Suna, and help win the war against Iwa, Mizu, and Oto." As kakashi explained this, naruto's hand found it's way to kakashi's throat. "Why would I help you idiots, remember im banished?" Naruto sneered. With kakashi incapacitated, fukusaku quickly beat his student. "Calm down, now!" and with a quick swipe of his fan, Naruto reluctantly let go. "now were going to go to the house, wait for Ma to cook up some grub, and were going to talk like adults, understand naruto?" Naruto nodded and left for the house, but not before saying "should we set up more chairs for those guys?" as he pointed to the trees, 5 oto nin came out, while one of them, the smallest around 5ft5in clapped his hands.

"Well done, naruto-sama, were known for hiding our chakra well, but you knew immediately we were here, you truly live up to your reputation." "OTO NIN, fall back!" kakashi quickly yelled. "no no we did'nt come to fight, truth be told, we wish to talk as well to naruto-sama about the war and what he can do for oto, Iwa, and Mizu." As both parties stared each other down naruto quickly said "Oto guy, speak up quickly while my interest is peeked!" "very well naruto-sama, allow me to tell you the propostion my master has made for you, in exchange for being the general of all three countries militaries throughout the war against Suna, Kumo, and Konoha, our master guarantees sanctuary to myobokuzan, as well as any other village or area you wish, as well as whatever drink, food, or woman you desire whenever you desire it." He said. Naruto seemed to ponder this thought and seemed to smile as he kept thinking, much to the konoha nin's displeasure.

"Well then that's pretty generous, hey konoha, what'ch offering me to counter such a luscious package huh?" the group was shocked to say the least, to think the angelic naruto they knew, willing to kill hundreds on the flesh of women, booze, and food, the naruto they knew had truly died. "we….we don't have anything to offer, our economy is back to normal, but we cant promise anything except the sanctuary thing they did, we thought that you would come back to us if you knew how sorry we were." Sakura cried, afraid that her life along with everyone's in konoha might die to naruto's hands. "JEEZ, that's it, come on now, im gonna at least need something, uh, maybe banish some nin that beat me up as a kid, let me beat the crap out of the villagers, luxorious hotel room, not my shabby apartment, come on at least try to get me, im prime nin meat, a trump card!" naruto laughed. "hey you oto nin, you like sake, I buy some in a village not too far from here, lets talk about this "general" position, I like it." As naruto started to walk away from them, sakura yelled "PLEASE NARUTO, THIS WAR HAS LEFT SO MANY ORPHANED CHILDREN, PLEASE HELP STOP THEIR PAIN." With that yell Naruto stopped in his tracks completely and turned around. "you mean on both sides or just your sides casualtied children?" She quickly tried to compose herself knowing this could bring him back. "we take in all orphaned children, we don't discriminate, theres so many, the only up side is our children don't hate them, they look happy even without parents, but as many bcome adopted, more come in, please this war is horror for them, you can stop it, please bring peace to this land!" Naruto thought, and quickly turned to the oto nin. "please leave, I wont kill you, but if I see you on the battlefield I will kill you, go now, I have a job, my hell in childhood will not be brought to anyone else, not even if it means going to konoha, it's a hell I wouldn't wish on anyone."

The oto nin quickly composed himself, whispered something to his 4 subordinates, and took out a kunai, as the others took out their giant maces, all scaled to their large frame. "im sorry, but I must insist we discuss further, while I do feel for those children, orphans are nothing but the casualties of war" .With that, one of the oto nin's throat was slashed, with claws that came out of his nails, along with red eyes and canines. "THEY NEVER ASKED TO BE A CASUALTY OF WAR, THEY WERE MADE CASUALTIES, AND ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE ILL KILL AND PERSONALLY SEND TO HELL!" With that said all of the rookie 9 looked both happy and scared at naruto's change of heart, and his ferocious attitude. "We've been trained to deal with youre chakra and abilities, that one's death was sheer luck, I assure you." As he said that however, something made his and his subordinates lose control of their movement as they saw a large barred room with a quickly amassing orange chakra form a kitsune, as each stared at it, it soon roared, pulsating power and chakra throughout the whole room. Back in the real world, each save for the smallest one had lost consciousness. As naruto slit each one's throat so they wouldn't interfere, the small man got up and said "impress…ive never…..before would I have thought the kyuubi could be tamed like a pet, truly you bring the name of sage to its highest honor, even more of a shame you must die!" as he began to weave signs, naruto simply stood his ground and waited. With the last seal the man shouted "Fuuton: Renuukdan." As the air bullets came towards him naruto simply scratched himself on the neck complaining of a rash he was getting from the mosquitoes. Soon though everyone became worried and shouted "naruto, you idiot dodge it!" sasuke yelled but just as he yelled that, the bullets simply hit him, opening up cuts all over naruto's body.

As naruto was done scratching his neck he went to serious mode and said " you insult fuuton users this is how you use the wind element." As he said that, he put one hand to the side and put his fingers to form a ball, and used the other hand to form a fist which he pointed to the man. " one hand, s'all I need to win, well the other hand's got something to do as well." And with that he rushed forward and punched the man only for it to be blocked. " give me credit naruto-sama, a straight forward punch, a genin could stop that!" but as he finshed that sentence the hand squeezed his fist and kept the nin in place while the other simply began to absorb chakra, to form the Fuuton:Rasengan. "THIS IS HOW ONE USES THE WIND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and with that the mans face was dragged to the rasengans core, his one hand dragging the man forward, the other hand moving the rasengan forward, but as he did the man shunshinned away appearing in the air. Taking out shuriken he yelled "Kage shuriken no jutsu" ,as the shuriken moved forward, naruto simply stood there and said " jeez, I said I was gonna show you the wind, I didn't say immediately, now then, let me finish this again………EAT WIND DUMBASS" immediately a shadow clone appeared behind the man, and dug his wind rasengan through the man's chest. As he tried to figure out when the clone was made, a large shuriken was heading towards him, but upon closer inspection and his hearing, he saw it was a shuriken made of chakra. "dammit, when did he learn to throw it, the report said kakuzu died by a head on strike uhhhhhh, cant breathe, DAMMIT" and as soon as he uttered his last word, the sky was shredded to bits, and a mist of blood sprayed the sky. Naruto coldly replied "just a casualty of war, right, dumbass?" . As he looked on to the other 3 he saw one start to breathe raspily. "good, I hoped one lived, I need to find something out."

Naruto quickly went to the man and asked who his master is now and where he is, but the only reply was "hahahahahahaha, baka, if we don't come back by tomorrow, our master is to assume you denied both sides, and as such will burn myobokuzan to the ground, with no village that will accept you, you will slowly become insane and kill whoever crosses your path, well lose soldiers just as much as konoha, but we have the resources to lose them, konoha doesn't in the end, our master will just wait till you kill everyone in your path and tame you to be a obedient pet,hahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAH…uhhhhhhhh!" and with that the man's throat and head was slashed to shreds. After solemly looking at myobokuzan, he said "if I join you guys, will they still burn myobokuzan?" "No, if you clearly fight for us, they'll concentrate on us, and think you gave up myobokuzan to fight for konoha, they'll be to worried about you actually concentrating on fighting them to care about burning myobokuzan." With that naruto stood up, went to the house and came back with a shirt on. "im guessing its still necesarry to wear a shirt and pants not just pants in konoha still?" Everyone smiled "Yeah." With those smiles though naruto frowned and said "DON'T YOU DARE SMILE AT ME, WHAT YOU DID TO ME WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN, THE ONLY REASON IM DOING THIS IS TO PROTECT MY TRUE HOME, MYOBOKUZAN AND THOSE KIDS, GOT IT!" the whole of them stood back and frowned. "if it werent for those orphans and this place, you'd be burning by my hand personally right now, got it?" As they backed up and solemly nodded naruto finally said "lets go then, im ready to go back to hell."

______________________________________________________

**Wow, that was a lot to type, well im gonna answer some thoughts ive gotten on the story so far, the narusaku lemon I might do, maybe, like I said naruto does have limits, but for now, hes pretty much badass for the next few ch's. the fight scene sucked im sorry, the fights in the later ch's will definetely be better I promise, and if you want narusaku, ch 3 will give, but I gotta limit your dosage, junkies lol**


	3. Naruto's thoughts

**Hey there, back again, well the reviews are helping greatly, keep them coming, please…..ill give you money, nah im kidding can you imagine, anywho this ch will be about naruto's return to konoha. there will be a lemon, but im mulling when and what ch, there wont be any narusaku here, but next ch i think ill put some stuff to set up the lemon so expect some good stuff, crap rambling on again my bad, heeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss Johhny I mean ch 3**

**Don't own naruto……………………….why, I wasn't born first that's why**

**____________________________________________________**

"so then I guess we should go now to konoha, no telling when those Iwa dumbasses will think they can win huh?" naruto asked, though staring off to the sky

"yeah, fukusaku, get the scroll so we can kuchiyose back to konoha, im sure tsunade will be glad to see naruto back." After saying that he took out his pervy book to read, almost immediately blushing at his idol's work

As fukusaku began to do the necessary seals naruto finally said "goodbye mokuzan, ill be back when I kill these dumbass ninjas." And with that the team was brought to a clearing near konoha.

"what the hell, why arent we in konoha, fukusaku-sensei, your summoning is perfect?"

"ever since peins attack, summoming to the village is forbidden, the security has to make sure they can tell the ANBU as quickly as possible if an enemy comes, with summoning, precious seconds would be lost to know if its ally or enemy."

As they began to walk naruto turned to sakura and asked "how are those kids you helped, have they lost limbs, or anything?" She turned to him and said "no I've personally healed or helped to heal every one that comes in, and made sure any parent that wants them can afford to take care of them." She said truthfully. To sakura's surprise naruto quickly said "…….thank you sakura, my hatred for you and everyone else here is still with me, but I apologize for calling you and idiot earlier, and if you wish to talk to try to gain my forgiveness, ill accept, but don't think im that love-sick puppy that followed you around back then, if you want anything from me, you have to earn it, understand?!" he said that last part with a hint of venom.

Sakura though quickly composed herself and saw that even though he still hated her, a chance at forgiveness and atonement had been made, so sakura quickly said "I'd like that naruto, thank you." She slightly blushed, though this caused naruto some anger, as he thought she was thinking she could easily use his old affections to make him forgive her, then be done with talking with him.

"get that stupid smirk off your face, one date isnt gonna change my mind, so don't think ill bend over for you like I used to."

Even though he said this, in reality, he was angry at himself because he felt their roles had switched, him being the uptight one, and her being the optimistic idiot grining like he did, and through that, he had realized how pathetic he was back then

"oh…….sorry naruto, I didn't mean to make you angry or anything."

'he still hates me, why should I even bother, those eyes have more hate in them then sasuke-kun used to when he defected, it'd be a lost cause to try, for any of us.'

As they continued the trek towards konoha, the gate soon came into focus and naruto, finally being in konoha after 6 years shouted.

"WHATS UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A VILLAGE, WHICH NOT ONLY NEEDED ONE CHILD TO KILL A MEMBER OF AKATSUKI, WHICH YOURE ENTIRE ANBU COULDN'T, BUT ALSO BANISHED SAID HERO!!"

As naruto's less then positive remark rang thorugh the whole of konoha, naruto held his ear out comically for a reply, finally getting one in the response of a villager.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEMON, WE BANISHED YOU, EVERYBODY GATHER ANY WEAPON, WELL KILL HIM IF WE HAVE TO."

Though before the villagers could congregate to a mob, naruto's hand met the villager's stomach, along with most of the man's digested breakfast.

"anyone else wanna get a pitchfork and torch, or you just get out of my way, and I promise, ill do this later, instead of now!" The villagers all stood back at naruto's speed and sheer brute force, now knowing he'd fight back instead of taking like the helpless child they picked on years ago.

"ANSWER ME DUMBASSES, NOT SO FUN WHEN I FIGHT BACK ISN'T IT?" As he said that he flung the unconciouss man to a building knocking the wall apart, thankfully before any more damage could be done, kakashi had a kunai under naruto's neck effectively halting his rampage.

"naruto, either calm down or we fight you until you lose both your pride and consciousness, and then bring you to tsunade-sama!" After a minute to mull it over, naruto thought he'd show his 'upgrades' later, just to show him that silly kunai back then was worthless.

"fine fine, lets go meet with tsunade-baachan, jeez cant even have an ounce of fun with these weak asses, I mean they deserved it, am I right?"

As he saw that none of the teams agreed with his view on retibution, he almost sadistically noted.

"jeez, when sasuke goes on a revenge rampage, you guys just let it go, and let him on his merry way, when I go on a rampage, its stop him immediately, picky picky."

With that insulting statement flung at them sakura was beginning to have enough of his remakrs about them and the village, she wanted his forgiveness, but the old naruto's not this jackass.

"We didn't let him go, we failed to capture him, I believe you were on every single one, and he seemed to stay after you left, maybe you should have let us do it?" even though she knew that was a low blow, she needed him to know she wasn't as pathetic as he wanted her to believe, she wasn't gonna let him walk over her.

"what would you have done, as I recall, you gave your undying love to him, even that wasn't enough, and then you become a medic, come on now, a MEDIC, what I get injured, and while you put the band-aid on the kyuubi did your job, but ten times faster, and kakashi, besides that eye, you suck worse then her, its always "sharingan kakashi" this and "copycat ninja" this, I practically out performed you within two years of a competent teacher, I mean is that an eye opener or what to your teaching methods?"

And with that both kakashi and sakura seemed to immedaitely lose all signs of confidence, well at least sakura, kakashi's eye simply wavered to his book, as if escaping to his book instead of accepting naruto's harsh criticism about how he taught and forgot both sakura and naruto. Sakura, on the other hand, simply shut up and lagged behind.

"well now, s'that all it took to shut you two up, jeez, I had this whole thing on how literally you two caused sasuke's defection, come on, I got A-material here."

And with that Ino slapped naruto's face with a clear red mark.

"SHUT-UP, you can't put all the blame on those three, sooner or later, you did something, just as bad as they did, and youre simply taking it out on them, so no one will state your flaws to the team!"

Silence surrounded them all as Ino's less then womanly approach to naruto's bad attitude, raised all their eyebrows, though naruto simply stated.

" I did have a flaw, a major one that I regret to this day having, I trusted a brother with my friendship, only for him to try to break it to gain his families ultimate power, I trusted a man as a teacher, only for him to make me feel second best to someone else, simply because of who birthed us, and I trusted a woman with my heart, only for it to be broken, because of that trust, my flaw, you could say was more costly then theirs, but I don't really care anymore, their not my friends, teammates, or even allies, their a bunch of selfish dumbasses, got it pig?"

With naruto's speech finally out in the air, silence, awkwardness, and guilt permeated the air around them, until Tsunade arrived, with Shizune right behind.

"Naruto-kun, its great to finally see you again after all these years, Tsunade-sama had become impatient with your arrival and decided to personally meet up with you instead ahahaha."

Naruto as if he had forgotten his little speeach, went to Tsunade, and awkwardly hugged tsunade, finally showing a true smile to the team's and a heartfelt statement.

"I missed you baa-chan, im sorry things had to be this way."

"You had no more control then I did, it was those bastards faults in the council as well as Danzo, never think otherwise, got it gaki?"

"yeah, so whats the schedule on kicking rock nin ass?"

Tsunade took out a bag and gave it to naruto with a scroll.

"this bag contains enough money to buy necessitites for 2 months, the hotel is paid for, and if you need more money, the council will need to decide on it."

"jeez, I need sake, food, and relaxing onsan time, this just pays for 2 of them, come on kicking peins ass and all I get is sake and onsan money?"

"I'd let you have what you need, but they don't want you to freeload, if you can prove your worth they might be more lenient with your expenses, but for the moment, that's it, anyway, you need to rest up and go to the 1st training field at 12 noon tomorrow, we need to test your abilities, to see what missions we'll need you on, so rest up, and get some sleep, naruto, got it?"

"yeah yeah, alright well ill leave you the buzzkill group to themselves, kakashi probably has the report, so im out of here."

As naruto walked away, tsunade noticed everyone's somber face and thought

'this might not last if he was this hateful towards them.'

As she saw naruto walk off, she thought how much a drink would help her right now.

' I need to find a sake kuchiyose.'

____________________________________________________

Done and done, this ch I consider a filler inbetween the meeting and the epic fight im gonna try my best to plan out, so ch 4 might be 5-7 days, so please hold on, and review, it feeds me, sustains me lol, anyway, naruto might seem cruel now, but this is my view on what naruto would say, if he wasn't as forgiving as he is, but he is and I cant change that, great now im depressed, off to the 360 to play games to cheer me up


	4. The Sage's Skill

**Hey there everybody, the reviews have gotten me past 3 chapters, but lve also been criticized, though I dont mind, makes me realize what I need to change and trust me I will improve. But on the other hand, there have been complaints about hinata, and im gonna clarify something right here and now, hinata didn't oust him, but because she was always shy, I still think even now she'd be a little shy and still not have full confidence, so shed be too shy to confront him when everyone goes back to treating him like he was 6 again, but hey that's me, I will though have hinata and sakura have a one-on-one talk with naruto each. First hinata in this ch and sakura in the next one, but it will be narusaku, but hinata will also get some VERY good points in the romance department so please don't worry, anyways Mr. Sulu set a course for chapter 4. Also I read one piece and I remember this guy who was also a sage, but used his hair as a weapon using a technique called Seimei kikan, which ill make naruto explain in the ch, but the meaning of it means Life Return, and I looked up what real sages did in our world, which naruto will also explain and go with the technique, but the way im gonna use it is good so im gonna use it.**

**Don't own naruto……………….*cries in chamber* just…..just go…..i need time to mourn**

**I also don't own one piece or kumadori**

______________________________________________________

"So, the old advisors, the old mummy, and the old hag, jeez, I might be the old sage if this keeps going." As Naruto had finished with his meet-and greet with the advisors Tsunade's fist quickly reminded him whos "old" and who's not.

"Right forgot, only 3 old people, my bad."

"Uzumaki Naruto this is serious, tsunade, you as well should know the seriousness of the situation, this is no time for idle chit chat, now as you know, the reason youre here is to help with defeating the Iwa-Mizu-Oto alliance, help restore ties with Suna, and to help turn the tide of the war, which has already cost us hundreds of ninja."

"Yeah yeah I know, and the only reason im here is to save the orphans of this and every village drawn in to this pathetic war, so a little respect, or my feet just might drag me back to myobokuzan, got it?" With this bold yet truly threatening statement both elders seemed to understand who had the true power, not even Danzo seemed to think him leaving was good what with all the reported lost ninja.

"Fine, we apologize for our rashness, but we need to implement you as quickly as possible, but first we will show you your old team, whom will accompany you on both S and SS missions vital to the war, Hatake, Haruno, Uchiha, enter." As Homura stated this, all 3 entered the room, all with somewhat happy faces as team 7's reuniting had been too long in the works.

"Of course before anything, to please the daimyo's and other beauracrats of the village, we will need you to prove your fighting ability to 3 teams of ANBU black Ops, naturally we assume this is easy, but this will be required if we will receive any war funds, so we ask nicely for you to seriously show your ability and to not hold back and joke around, understand?" Koharu stated factly, though he had his doubts the boy would take this seriosuly, he knew he would fight nonetheless.

"Sure, you got it, but Im not fighting any ANBU, and before anything else moves along in this meeting, I want these demands met, or I walk out the door right now!" As naruto stated this sasuke couldn't help but add.

"What, still a dobe, all act no power." Sasuke's bold statement caused no visible anger to naruto, if anything, naruto seemed to be happy about that statement.

"Good one teme, but shut up before your six feet under just like mommy and daddy, and thanks to you, your big brother."

As the insult flew out of Naruto's lips and into Sasuke's ears, Sasuke's hand became a finely controlled electric conduit for his chidori, as it was put right under Naruto's throat.

"SHUT UP DOBE OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND PROVE THIS VILLAGE DOESN'T NEED YOU, ONLY THE SUPREME ABILITY OF THE UCHIHA." Naruto simply shaked and sarcastically added. "pppllleassee sssaaassuukkkee-sssaammmaaa bbee gggeeennntttllleee." As naruto laughed on the floor, almost painfullly writhing after his joke, sasuke seemed to calm down, the only plausible reason being he got some satisfaction knowing naruto was still a immature brat, meaning he was probably still as strong as the brat he was.

"Hnn, whatever dobe."

As naruto got up, he seemed to collect himself, and started again on his 'demands'. " I want these things met as soon as possible, one, for the fight I only want to verse one person, two if I win, any and everything I want is free of charge, three, I want the orphans to have front-row seats to this, I want them to see one of their own, to help them believe they can be someone, like I had with Iruka, and four, I want the entire village to bow to me, and say "PLEASE HELP US NARUTO-SAMA" all at once, then I will help in whatever way you wish of me."

Naruto's demands, at the least were not crazy, like asking for women to bed, or control of the council, on the other hand, he could possibly bankrupt them if he could have whatever he wanted, but if they werent met, they'd be dead instead, so they thought of a counter-argue.

"Fine, on two conditions, one the village will bow only after you have proven yourself in the one-on-one fight and two, you will have a limit on how much you buy a day, but it will be a high amount, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, fine, ill accept."

With the "negotiations" of the meeting done, all that remained was who Naruto wished to fight, when asked, he simply stated

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"But, naruto, team 7 just became legit, you want to already start a fight with sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura stated, with the recurring thoughts of the hospital rooftop in her mind, as if it had happened right in front of her all over again.

Sasuke himself was surprised with this, the rivalry they had was to see who the strongest was, not to one-up the other in humilation.

"Im doing this for sasuke's sake, im trying to be the good guy here, if I don't pull that stick out his ass now, he'll just keep thinking hes so good, when in reality, hes only about as half as good as me, im trying to teach him humility, you guys are the bad guys here, for letting his attitude stay, im trying to help my dear old friend." Naruto said, almost looking vurtious, but smiling wickedly

"Who are you kidding, dobe, you just wanna end the rivalry because you lost at the Valley of the End, and want a rematch, only to lose again, but fine, I accept, tomorrow at training field 1, its big enough for a battle of our size, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah perfect teme, cant wait to show you sage mode and my little upgrades." "Now then I have a 5-star hotel to enjoy, courtesy of konoha hehe."

As Naruto walked off, sakura couldn't help but realize that even with naruto back, HE wasn't back, just a pessimistic man, angered at a world that had denied him the happiness he gave others in exchange for his. Though, no one would say he didn't deserve to be either happy or angry, with all hed endured, she was surprised when he was banished that he didn't just let the kyuubi out and end it all.

"Hatake, Haruno, Uchiha, please wait a moment." Homura stated getting a file from a ANBU. "Yes Homura-sama, what is this?"

"Uzumaki's bingo book bounty and specifications, we need you to personally make sure hes safe while you do missions, undoubtedtly with a bounty like this, the enemies will go to him like flies to sugar, we need him alive and unharmed throughtout the entire war, if he was overwhelmed or had to use a technique costly enough to put him out of commission for even a month would hurt the war effort, so all three of you need to protect him, Haruno, we hear nothing but applause of your abilities from Tsunade and we expect nothing less then what she says, understand?"

"Yes Homura-sama, I'll make sure naruto's in good health before we reach home every mission."

With that the team was told to take the day off, especially sasuke as he needed to prepare for the fight.

Naruto was walking towards the orphanage, wanting to see the children there and play with them and tell them they would have a front row seat to a fun spectacle that would make their dreams happy for a while when he met up with the Konohamaru Corp, seemingly just getting back from a mission.

"Yo konohamaru, hows it going?"

With that greeting came the exasperrated yell of.

"NARUTO-Nii-san,its really you!"

Had konohamaru been younger, hed no doubt go into naruto's arms for a brotherly hug, but he was 18, and a jounin, he was to old for that, naruto was just happy he was still considered a big brother.

"So 18 huh, hows it feel?" "Feels great, all these super cool missions are great, and the Rasengan you taught me has really come in handy the last few years, thank you nii-san."

'Heh if only he was 8 again like when I first met him, I would tell him he'd be perfect to take on the Toad Sage mantle after I go, but I need someone younger, at least 5 or 6, oh well, hes meant for bigger things, hes gotta take over my dream of hokage for me and him now.'

"Where you headed to nii-san, Ichiraku?"

"No, im gonna visit the orphanage, Im fighting Sasuke tomorrow, and I got the kids a front row seat, and im gonna tell them personally, so they can look forward to it."

"Wow nii-san, that's nice, well unfortunately we have almost non-stop missions cuz of the war, so we only have 2 hours of rest, so we need to get to our homes to relax while we can, sorry nii-san."

"No problem, konohamaru, I understand, ill probably be doing every S or SS mission out there, see ya."

"Wait nii-san, before you go I wanna say…..im sorry for not sticking up for you, we tried, but no one would listen to a bunch of kids, I should have done more."

"Konohamaru, never apologize to me again, you did everything you could, I will never ask for more then that, to me you're the next hokage, so don't stay in the past, train for the future of this village, and for your dream, got it, big brothers orders."

With that order, konohamaru immediately gave a thumbs up and said. "Of course, who else could lead this village?"

When Naruto arrived at the orphange, he was glad to see it was well kept looking, and many people were watching the kids, making sure they were being safe, and they had plenty of toys for the younger ones as well. But when he got closer, he saw one child, a blonde-haired boy, punching a tree, this intrigued Naruto as he didn't seem lonely as naruto was, but didn't want to play with the others. He went up to the kid and aksed him.

"Why ya punching the tree?"

"To become strong, so I can beat all those stupid villagers who glare at me, ill show em, I have friends here, ill gang up on those villagers with my friends and beat them up, then they'll stop glaring at me." When naruto heard about the glares his anger rearose quickly, and immediately he felt for the child, but was at least happy he had friends.

"Why do they glare at you?"

"Sakura-san says its because of some guy who had my hair color who was wrongfully treated by the village, and they think im his kid, I never knew my dad, why should I suffer for someone who might not even be him."

"So you wish to inspire fear to make them stop?"

"Yeah, I learned along time ago, pain is like math, a positve and a ngeative just make a negative, but two negatives make a positive, so if you show them hatred itll cancel each other out, none of that ' forgive and forget', that's just crap spewed by you grownups.

'This kid, I can tell his anger, just like mine, and already his ideals are like Peins, I want to say hes a genius but I thought that way too after what happened to me.'

"Tell me, whats your name kid, I like you."

"Naota, baka-sennin, now leave me alone, I wanna get a good night sleep for the match tomorrow."

"Youre not fighting, and how'd you know I was a sage."

"Sakura-san said the guy learned senpo, you fit the description of the guy who saved the village, so I guessed, and when you beat that sasuke guy im gonna beat you, if you beat that pein butthead, and I beat you, this village will respect me, and ill be looked up with a commanding presence of a superior shinobi."

"Well Naota, good luck, I don't pull punches, seeya gaki."

"SHUT UP BAKA-SENNIN, JUST WAIT, ILL KICK YOUR TOAD ASS TOMORROW"

"Naota, watch your language, the young ones are here, you might be 9, but you should never swear." One of the supervisors scolded.

"Hmm, whatever, back to training."

As Naruto walked to his hotel to rest for the match tomorrow, as he put the key in the fancy new room, he suudenly felt a familiar presence.

"Hello Hinata, whct'cha doing out so late, s'bout 10, you should be asleep."

As he said this Hinata jumped out of her hiding space, and walked over to Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, its just you've been acting so harsh to everyone I didn't wanna agitate you further."

"Hinata, those people derserve it, you've doen nothing but be a good friend me to me, even…………telling me what I am to you, im sorry I wasted my love on sakura, I know the pain, please forgive me." As naruto stated this, he got on his hands and knees.

"Hinata, because of you, I inadvertently met my father, with the 8-tails coming out, for that much alone, I owe you a life-debt, and you're selfless sacrifice to save me, never will a face of anger be on this face in your presence, I want you to understand this right now, and never forget it."

As naruto got up, hinata couldn't help but hug and cry on naruto's shoulder. "Im so sorry for not defending you, I was still so shy, even after I told you how I felt, I just didn't want to be hurt, since you became so distant, and then by the time I thought it's be better to face you, you were bansihed, please forgive me."

As hinata cried on his shoulder, he couldn't help but think what he'd do to this village to force it to be better, If only he was feared, hed MAKE them change their ways in the village, and if they didn't like it, screw them, but he held no politicial power, and as strong as he was, he couldn't change free-will, but oh could he bend the body that held the will.

"Hinata I cant forgive you, you did nothing wrong, you've always been shy about your feelings, and became self-conscious because of it, and after you admitted your feelings, you only became more at the thought of me rejecting you, I cant blame you, I wouldn't want to put that pain on you, I know it well, so please stop crying."

Naruto's kind words helped soothe hinata and they both went in for coffee and to talk about their lives, when hinata told naruto how she finally gained enough of her father's respect to be the heir of the hyuuga, naruto was elated, even more to know she'd immediately destroy the act of using the sealing jutsu her family had used for so long.

As time passed, hinata had to leave, due to her having to judge the winner, as she was now a political representative of the hyuuga family.

As hinata left nauto thought to himself.

'Please hinata let go of your feelings for me, the only thing that will come with loving me is pain, I care for you too much to give you that.'

With the rise of the sun came Naruto, eating some ramen with a note from tsunade.

"I knew youd complain to us if there wasn't any, so here, theres 5 weeks worth, at least for a normal person."

"Hmm, like she has any right to say whos normal,vain, greedy, and an alchoholic, eh what are ya gonna do?"

As naruto ate his ramen, he couldn't help but wonder what the outcome of the battle would mean for team 7 as a whole. Sasuke obviously would be pissed that he'd lost, but the last time he lost to naruto led him to defect from the village, had naruto in fact never beaten gaara, and sasuke had, maybe sasuke would have stayed. But then, sakura would have probably died. As the thoughts on the various outcomes crossed his mind, he remembered that he never visited the onsan the other day.

"Hehe, well I got time right?"

And with that, he was off to enjoy some relaxing hot water and sleep.

4 Hours later

The training field 1 was built specifically for exhibition matches of jounin to see who was superior. It was a wide open field for the various jutsus, and had a stand to hold the entire village and any additional spectators. Stood around the stone walls that surrouned the field were sealing ANBU, so no jutsu would harm the bystanders. Truly this battlefield was meant for their kind of fight.

"Alright children, single file, we may have front row seats but we need to stick close and stay near sakura-san to make sure were all here and okay." Said the overseer of the orphanage.

"Hello sakura-san I did a head check on all the ones 5 and above, the young ones and babies are with other supervisors behind us."

"Good, I wouldn't want the babies eyes or ears to be hurt too bad, knowing sasuke-kun and naruto, this battle will not be quick and silent, for all we know, putting the children so close was a bad idea."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SAKURA-SAN, I NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT WHEN BAKA-SENNIN WINS I CAN IMMEDIATELY GET ON THE FIELD AND GET THE ADVANTAGE OF SURPRISE."

With Naota's boisterous yell, sakura couldn't help but worry that he might try to get on the field during the fight, rather then after.

"How do you know naruto will win, you've never seen either one fight?"

"Cuz baka-sennin is strong, I can feel it, I choose my rivals based on whos more powerful, not whos more of a drama queen, like that weird moody guy, whas his name sasuke."

With that came a accompanying yell of "YEAH", as naruto had come to them the other day to play, and imparted with these words to make them feel good about themselves.

"For those of you think those who are naturally better are the superior ones in life, youre wrong, those whos blood is not noble, but shed every day working hard are the ones who will become the greatest, im living proof, tomorrow youll see me beating the last Uchiha, natural ability vs hard work, so don't blink even once, got it."

To them, those words meant hope, hope that if they tried, they too would become great, and maybe even good enough that someone would want them in their life, for this, they consider naruto their Master and Boss. It didn't surprise sakura then that they all had written a giant "GO NARUTO-OYABUN" in giant kanji, all of them contributing to hold it up, even Naota, who even though never knew his dad, had hoped that he was as strong as naruto.

The daimyo's had their asses kissed by the council all day to make sure large grants for the war would be in their pockets by the end of the day, truth be told, the daimyo's didn't falter once in their belief in "Noble Uchiha blood overcoming, filthy gutter blood", and as such promised full funds if the uchiha lost. This greatly brightened even Danzo's day knowing a full days fund for death might be his if the uchiha lost.

The spectators themselves had become interested in the fight and the stands were fully filled to the brim, but one thing remained for everybody to wonder.

Where was the mighty Toad Sage?

"Hnn, chickened out I guess, ill wait though, 10 years since that day, I can wait for the ANBU to find him."

'Where is he, its not like naruto to chicken out of a fight' Tsunades mind raced thinking where he could be. But her fears were replaced by anger when the ANBU had whispered. "Hes in the onsan, godaime-sama, sleeping, my men are waking him as we speak."

With that in mind, she now had a good reason to bop him instead of the old baa-chan suffix he no longer used as much.

Within 15 minutes, a naruto wrapped in nothing but a towel, still wet and sleepy, was being gently poked towards the stands.

"Hmm, whas going on, trying to sleep here, cant we do this tomorrow, I still got 20 minutes I payed for here?"

"NO, YOU LITTLE BRAT, THE DEAL WAS FIGHT OR NO MONEY OR BOWING."

With Tsunades words ringing in Naruto's ears he had become about half awake now and saw Naota in the stands, thinking hed better tell the kid to stand back during the fight he saw sakura and said.

"Why the hell are you with them, the invite was for them to be in the front row, not you, go by your sasuke-kun and tell him what a baka I am to make him feel strong."

Naruto's harsh words did nothing but cut at sakura's self-consciouss thoughts, but nonetheless, she promised no more tears, she was gonna stick by it.

"Im one of the overseers for the childrens safety, I feed and change the babies and nurse the little ones wounds, when I have free time, so im part of this goup, now go to center stage, you have a fight."

Naruto though still sleepy, still knew why he was poked here, and started his walk to the center, still clinging to the towel.

"What is this a joke, whys he only in a towel, is he mocking the uchiha kid or something?" Said the person occupying the seat next to sakura.

"No, hes just……….…….half asleep and doesn't know hes just in a towel." She said while a large sweat and gloomy look overshadowed her face.

'This wont turn out good, for anyone's ego, I can tell.' She stated

As Naruto sleepily walked to the center of the stadium he heard Naota shout.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT LOSE BAKA-SENNIN, ITS MY JOB TO KICK YOUR ASS, NOT SOME MOODY DUCK BUTTHEAD."

"NAOTA, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, HE IS YOUR ELDER, DO NOT INSULT HIM!"

"Whatever baka-sennin is the only one whos got my respect."

"Jeez, have I got myself into some crap." Naruto knew by the end of the day, he'd be more annoyed and tired then he was in the morning.

"Ah well, s'for the kids."

"This match will have no time limit, and will only end when one of you loses consciousness, do you both understand these rules?"

"Yeah, you got that dobe?"

As naruto was snoring, his hand let go of the towel, revealing his birthday suit.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT!" The entire crowd roared, the councilors had enough trouble closing all the childrens eyes, but their own eyes at his length.

"Oh yeah, forgot, gotta wear clothes, someone get me some pants, or something?" Naruto was staring at the crowd, not realizing how creepy it was to see his entire body.

After a lighting quick dash to his hotel to get clothes, and naruto putting only his pants on, the rest being "Unnecessary", the fight was about to begin, when Tsunade quickly added.

"Do not kill each other, this is just an exhibition match, no intent to kill." To some degree, she could trust sasuke, he had cooled down over the years, it was naruto's unknown new personality and mindset on who his friends were that troubled her.

Before anything else happened, naruto made two shadow clones wait and meditate by the children, to keep them company, one for the kids, and one especially for naota.

"Alright, so what do we wait for a whis…..uhhhhhhhh"

Sasuke immediately kicked naruto in the gut, hurling him to the wall.

"First hit, early victory, dobe, remember it from now on."

As the dust cleared, naruto could be seen getting up with no visible trouble.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BAKA-SENNIN, GET DUCKBUTT OR HE'LL DO THAT CHEAP SHOT, COME ON, I CHOSE TO BEAT YOU CUZ YOU LOOKED STRONGER, AND IM NEVER WRONG, SO GET UP AND FIGHT!"

"Hes not even scratched naota, don't worry, hes just insulting sasuke-kun, to make him angry, hes not even caring because he thinks hes already won." Sakura somberly said.

'If hes gonna do nothing but mock sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun might use that technique, and if he does out of anger, it could lead to more then them being hurt.'

"JEEZ TEME, that was cheap, my skin's got some dirt on it, im gonna need the whole afternoon in the onsan to make it silky smooth again." As naruto dusted himself off, sasuke immediately dashed to him, kusanagi in hand.

"Im gonna end this now, without any delay, dobe!"

With that statement, sasuke's kusanagi was inches away from naruto's head, when easily naruto's hand stopped it with just a finger pointed at the tip.

"Come on now, first you dirty my skin, now im gonna need a band-aid for this boo-boo, mind if I borrow this blade for a quick haircut?"

Naruto quickly cut off his hair, up to his neck, making him look the 4th, to the spectators in the crowd.

"Just thought I'd make it easier to see, cant trust your eyes, if its muderous intent on them, its sulking."

With that, naruto smiled and the battle quickly became serious, and somewhat one-sided as well.

No matter what, naruto's movements were too fast for sasuke, and his pride wouldn't allow him to use sharingan.

"Whats the matter, teme, for every punch you throw, I hit you 5 times more, want me to slow down a bit?"

"SHUT UP DOBE, I SWEAR THIS BLADE WILL BE SLICING YOUR NECK!"

As much as sasuke hated this, the look on naruto's face as he would admit defeat allowed sasuke's pride to falter to activate his sharingan.

With that in place, the battle seemed to even out, much to sasuke's dismay.

'Dammit even with this, im barely above him, he should be struggling just to catch up to me.'

'Crap, teme's speed increased, I might need one of the clones for sage mode.'

Both of them, once or twice clashed chidori to rasengan, forcing them miles apart from each other, both in a sweat from the force of the each one's jutsu.

'Thanks a lot kakashi, cuz you decided to play favorites, this battle has gone on to the point where I gotta try now!'

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

With 4 extra clones beside him, two powered Cho-Oodam-Rasengans, while the other two helped maintain control.

"Alright you know what to do boys!"

The naruto's quickly, but in a predictably swervy path, went to sasuke, though the rasengans brought fear to the sasuke, the way they handled trying to trick him only made him calm down, and laugh.

Each one flew and landed near sasuke, though sasuke quickly jumped far away, easily avoiding them both, though naruto's boisterous yell, made him get on guard.

"They weren't meant to hurt ya, their shockwave is good enough to put you off!". Naruto quickly appeared behind sasuke, ready to strike, when he backed off noticing nothing but snakes.

"Come on, im the TOAD SAGE, animals and me kinda have a thing, they wont attack me."

"They don't need to, I just needed a quick second to distract you, dobe!"

Sasuke's giant fireball raced to naruto's position, and naruto seeing no way out seeing as it was 3 times his size, knew what he had to do.

"Jeex, that technique always gives me a sore throat." "Fuuton: Piercing Roar." Naruto quickly breathed in a whole two lungs of air, and exhaled it, roaring like the kyuubi in its 4-tail form. The fireball was immediately put out like a candle to a breeze. Sasuke cursed his rivals expansion on his natural element to the point where even the chain of elements strengths/weaknesses didn't apply, he'd have to rethink his strategy, but knew immediately what he needed to do.

"It's the only thing I can never lose to him in."

As naruto coughed till he was on the floor, he was eye to eye with sasuke.

"SHARINGAN."

In naruto's mindscape, sasuke tried to remember where the cage was, if he could try to help the kyuubi overpower naruto, yamato would have to stop him, and he'd win the match.

"This is low, even for you, sasuke, trying to let the kyuubi out, I thought it was your families job to control this damn beast. Not let him run rampant for a cheap victoty."

"Whatever means I win, I win."

"It wont work, I've 'played around' with the seal, I got this new tweak to the seal, its one of my other upgrades, though if I did it here, I couldn't guarantee anyone's life, including my own, so that will have to wait now wont it?"

"You kept bragging about a new sage mode, but im surprised your ego hasn't made you use it now, I wonder why?"

"You gotta pass the test first sasuke, then I show you it."

As both conversed, naruto quickly became a blur to sasuke and soon the real world reappered to him, followed by a punch from what he guessed was an extra kage bunshin in the event the original was incapacitated.

"You passed the entrance exams, so you get to see sage mode, lets see if you pass the graduation test now?"

Naruto quickly closed his eyes and disspelled both the clones used in the attacks, the one next to him , and one gathering chakra by the children, and reopened his eyes, showing his orange eyes, vertical pupils, and black outline, much like gaara's.

With this, as well came an intense feeling of chakra emanating from naruto to which sasuke felt a huge pressure on his body.

"Kuso, I need to use it, If I don't use either technique, the damage to my eyes will be minimal." As naruto's chakra was calming down and he opened his eyes, he noticed sasuke holding his hand over his face.

"What is he a kabuki actor about to be introduced in the scene?"

When sasuke could feel his eyes change, his hand became electrified and was whipped behind him as he sped to naruto as fast as his element.

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"

"Jeez, that's it, a little speed boost, sage mode offers a lot more in terms of ability, here let me give you a free sample."

Naruto easily made a rasenshuriken one handed without even looking like he needed to concentrate on forming the wind chakra.

He immediately threw it at sasuke as he was running to naruto, both simply smirked, and sasuke easily dodged while naruto kept his smirk.

"Should have jumped over it, instead of just swerving around it, lets see how fast you can run. Naruto immediately made the shuriken's blades get longer and longer unitl they began catching up to him.

"shit how far can the blades expand?" The more he kept running the farther they crept until it stopped.

'2 miles, have to remember that if he tries it again, wait where is he?'

"JUST CUZ I THREW IT DOESN'T MEAN I CANT RETHROW IT, BAKA."

Naruto immediately ran towards the shuriken and using some handsigns made it retract the blades till it was just a normal Fuuton:Rasengan, and then made the blades begin their expansion and rethrew it.

"All im doing is making the blades retract, its not costing me any chakra, I could do this all day you could say."

And so naruto did, until sasuke messed up and tripped, about to be blown away by the shuriken, he made a critical decision.

'Get hit by shuriken, or simply speedup my blindness? Dammit, oh well, shinobi's lives arent long, and besides, ill have an heir soon enough, my life wont matter after hes born, all I have to do after hes born is teach him to use the sharingan, just wait dobe, you wont forget the might of the Uciha after this!'

Sasuke immediately closed his left eye and concentrated his chakra to his right eye.

"AMATERASU!"

"Shit is that bastard crazy, he'll kill both of us, have to get away!"

Naruto ran like hell to the other side of the stadium, back against the onlookers.

"Whoa, that's the Uchiha's legendary doujutsu technique, the fire that burns everything, Amaterasu!"

"Yeah, I heard only by doing some crazy ritual can you do it, if youre an Uchiha."

"Wow, know what it is?"

"THIS ISNT THE TIME TO BE AMAZED, THAT FIRE CAN KILL ANYONE, AND THE BAKA CANT CONTROL IT, IT JUST BURNS EVERYTHING, INCLUDING US, SO SHUT UP AND BE ON GUARD!" Naruto was pissed that they honestly thought they were safe.

'Dumbasses, just cuz hes a fellow ninja doesn't mean hell do his best to make sure they aren't hurt.'

Naruto needed a strategy and quick if he was gonna survive this. 'I could undo the seal, and use that form, I know for a fact that form can withstand Amaterasu, but im not sure the sealers here arent as competent as the frogs, no, I cant use that form, but the sage form, might have to finish this quickly, good thing I learned how to seal Amaterasu from fukusaku-sensei.'

Unfortunately for Naruto, he did not know that sasuke had in fact learned to control Amaterasu, and while still distracted by the fire, didn't see the electrified sword pierce his right lung and push him to the stands, breaking the stone bleachers.

And just as quickly as the sword was made, both it and Amaterasu were gone, and sasuke came from behind the flames, a victoriosu smirk adorning his face.

"Never doubt an Uchiha, dobe, I learned to control Amaterasu years ago, when I versed the eight tails."

Naota was astonished that naruto had been defeated.

"WHAT THE HELL BAKA-SENNIN, GET OUT OF THERE AND WIN, COME ON, WHAT THE HELL KINDA SENNIN ARE YOU IF YOU GET BEAT BY THAT MOODY OKAMA, GET UP AND WIN!"

Besides that little outburst, no one else could speak, for the entire fight, even the simplest villager knew naruto was playing with sasuke, but to think he lost so violently and quickly.

"Hahahahahah, that's what happens when gutter blood challenges noble blood." All the daimyo's seemed to be in unamic agreement upon this statement, and continued to laugh at the failure of naruto.

But that quickly changed to a shocked gasp when naruto shuffled out of the stone, limping, but conscious. But the true spine tingler was his laugh, almost as if he wanted sasuke to do this to him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, JEEZ TEME WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, GOOD NEWS THOUGH, YOU PASSED THE GRADUATION EXAM, BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE US FOR HIGHER LEARNING, LET ME JUST TELL YOU THE REASON A SAGE DOES WHAT HE DOES, SO WHEN I SHOW YOU MY TECHNIQUE YOU UNDERSTAND."

Naruto quickly got out and went to Naota and patted him on the head.

"Thanks naota, cuz of youre shrill, girly yell, I regained enough consciousness to get up sooner then sasuke would have gotten to me."

"WHAT GIRLY YELL, THAT WAS THE BATTLE CRY OF A MAN, MAYBE IF YOU WERE ONE, YOUD BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE!"

"Hah, proabably, hey after this is done, wanna get some ramen?"

"Yeah, that stuff is pretty good."

"Good, then just listen and watch."

Naruto began to dust himself off and began his explanation of a sages purpose in life.

"First off, sasuke, why do you think I look so buffed out?"

"IM NOT GAY WHY WOULD I CARE TO KNOW!" Sasuke immediately lost his patience but was halted when naruto stopped him.

"Its so if this situation happened, the muscle would be big enough to absorb the blow, and still make sure im conscious enough to use my technique, which leads me to the explanation of why a sage is a sage."

"Its actually kind of sad, the point of a sage is to be as one with nature as can be, to practice Senpo, and harness natural energy to control involuntary functions of the body, thereby creating the appex of man, but after he reaches this stage, he is to go no farther in his practice, any farther, and he would tread on the path to godhood, a sage is a sage not for power, but simply to be one with nature again, as we are supposed to be. I have reached that appex, and the technique im gonna show you will show you a human at its truest limits, get ready, I cant promise more then 6 minutes before my body uses every ounce of energy, all that ramen back then really helped give me a natural layer of reserve fat for energy to use."

"SENPO: SEIMEI KIKAN!"

Naruto immediately grasped his knees and seemed to be fighting a lot of pain. His body seemed to become a shiny light hue of red, and his hair began to grow immediately faster back down to his original size. He clenched his knees tighter as it seemed the veins on his body became visible. His canines and nails grew to the size they were in his kyuubi form, he soon even looked like he grew 2 in and his skin seemed paper thin, but soon went back to normal, Naruto gasped in pain one final time as his chakra exploded and surrounded the entire stadium.

When naruto seemed not be in pain anymore he stood up and through harsh breaths said.

"This is…….the appex……….of a human……..every cell using the energy in my body to the max, my heart racing twice as fast as normal, leading to a high amount of energy, my lungs almost completely inhaling nothing but pure oxygen, and my brain's neurons increase my reaction time to the absolute limit, all the important involuntary actions we have no control over, I now decide how much work they do, with this my body is Olympian, come on, just see if you could touch me, if you do, Ill imediately forfeit(1)."

"Stop thinking youre above me dobe, its not healthy to lie to yourself."

Sasuke immediately went after naruto, though simply seemed to take a step and vanished, reappearing behind sasuke and elbowing him in the back, the reappearin in front of him and gut-punching him. Naruto then kneed sasuke to the air, and appeared above him using both arms to make two Rasengans.

"Rasenrengan(2)."

Sasuke was pelted by two rasengans in each hand, and rocketed back to the ground, but before he could even reach it, naruto once again gut-busted sasuke back to the arena.

"Get up teme, wheres that uchiha pride now, I doubt you can even breathe properly, let alone stay conscious enough to fight me at a level where you'd stand a chance."

"bleh, uhhh, hahahah dobe, you really are stupid, AMATER……"

Naruto's hand immediately covered sasuke's right eye, while his other had uppercutted sasuke to the air, followed by a kick back to the stands.

Naruto picked sasuke up by his collar, and something happened within naruto's mind. For some reason, the events of his childhood reappeared within his mind, almost like a movie in fast-motion. His birthdays ignored and beaten, sasuke's birthdays where hes showered by gifts. Naruto who struggled simply to keep up, sasuke easily performing a katon jutsu, while naruto could barely do D rank jutsu. Sasuke overcrowded by sakura, ino, and any other girl you could think of, naruto who never even got one date from sakura after all he did for her. Sasuke, taught chidori by kakashi as he was left to a closet pervert who couldn't even teach him water walking. Sasuke, welcomed back to the village like royalty, naruto banished because he was nothing but the 'replacement'.

'Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, sasuke,SASUKE,SASUKE, IM GONNA KILL HIM'

Naruto immediately raised his other hand, and began to club sasuke with it, right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook, on and on, never ending. All the while naruto not even noticing the pool of blood forming under him and sasuke, and the odd sound of a 'CRACK', he only remembered all the times he was unjustly treated while sasuke was thought of as a king, and the thought of finally balancing the world's unjust treatment.

"Hey naruto stop it, you won, eveyone help me." Shikamaru yelled.

Immediately, kiba, shino, kakashi, kotetsu, izumo, choji, sakura, ino, and tsunade all tried to stop naruto, but all unamimously thought.

'jeez all of us and hes just slightly stopping, we need more ninja.'

"All available ninja, help us detain naruto at once!" Tsunade shouted.

After what seemed like the entire konoha ninja force stopped him, he seemed to calm down long enough to let sasuke go.

"Hah hah hah hah hah, that my good dumbasses is what a true elite can do, hey sakura, s'gonan be pretty hard to look at sasuke when you fnally get to around to screwing him now isnt it?"

"DID YOU JUST ATTEMPT TO KILL SASUKE SIMPLY BECAUSE OF JEALOUSY, I CAN BARELY FEEL A PULSE TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"No, not because of jealousy for you, out contempt of how we each were treated, when I was nothing but a godsend for this village, while he almost killed a fellow ninja, I simply evened out the world."

Wit that he released the jutsu on himself and seemed to shrink a small bit, and his skin became its normal hue, though his hair and nails were still the same.

"TO ALL KONOHA DUMBASSES, AS OF NOW AT TOMORROW AFTERNOON, EVERY AND ALL NINJA AND CITIZEN MUST BOW TO ME AND ASK FOR MY HELP, AND ANY AND ALL THINGS I WISH FOR ARE FREE OF CHARGE, IF YOU WISH TO COMPLAIN, THE COUNCIL ELDERS WILL TAKE ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS, BY THE WAY, I ALSO WISH TO SAY RIGHT NOW THAT I HAVE BEATEN YOURE GREATEST NINJA, WITHOUT THE KYUUBI, SHOWING THAT HE IS WEAK, SO IN A WAY BECAUSE HE WAS SO ARROGANT, YOU MUST BOW, SO TRY TO DETER QUESTIONS TO HIM AS WELL AS TO WHY HE WAS SO WEAK, THANK YOU AND PLEASE BE CAREFUL IN AVOIDING THE LARGE HOLE IN THE STANDS, HAVE A GREAT DAY!"

He went to naota and patted him on the head.

"Sorry I lost control like that kid, did I scare you?"

" A little but you still won, uh what was your name baka-sennin?"

"Naruto, don't forget it brat."

"I like baka-sennin better, hee hee."

"Whatever, whats your favorite ramen, mines extra pork?"

"Shrimp ramen is the best."

"Hold on for a sec I need to talk to sakura bout something."

"HEY SAKURA, THE KID HERE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY NOW, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, SAY NO NOW!"

Seeing as sakura was helping to stabilize sasuke he heard nor saw any sign that he was heard.

"Okay kid, youre my responsibility now, youre coming home with me."

Naota's eyes widened at the prospect of a father, especially one like him.

"Really, you mean it, youre gonna be my dad?"

"I guess, but more like your master, im gonna train you one day In Senpo, you have that drive like I do, just a little misguided, but ill help you with that, but yeah, you can call me dad, if you want ill call you son?"

Naota's eyes watered, he finally had a dad, and someone who seemed like he valued him.

"Thank you, I promise ill be a good son."

"Hey, you don't need to be good, I don't want you to believe ill leave you if you simply act bad, I was a prankster too, so be yourself, now lets get that ramen."

He picked naota up like one would a barrel, arm around the stomach, and holding him to the side.

As both left the arena, everyone didn't notice the two happy blonds walking off, the only bit of happyness in the whole area.

_____________________________________________________

**Jeez, 8k words, that's more then all other 3 chapters combined, well I stillt think the fight wasn't too good, but ill let you judge that, and if you have any ideas to help me with fight scenes please do, this is an adventure.**

**(1)I looked up why sages do what they do, its to learn how to control involuntary functions, as they believe it was a barrier humans were meant to overcome, what I did was, I remembered how individual cells work, how organs work, and thought how to make it a good technique, I hope you like it**

**(2)Rasenrengan is a sage technique shown in ch 420-429, where two rasengans are wielded, I thought it needed to be included, as I always hoped the manga would do that**

**If sasuke seemed too weak please tell me, cuz they might be fighting again, and I want to know if I made him seem capable enough. And finally, the fox transformation im thinking about will be further explained in 2 or 3 chs, I think I like the fox one better, but its too perfect and in all essence if I made him use it, sasuke would have to die, or it wouldn't seem the same when I use it later. Well review and enjoy.**


	5. The Snakes New Skin

**Hey all, I thank you for the reviews, now though this chapter will be a filler, in that it will only set things up for the next chapter, but don't worry, it wont be Naruto anime filler bad………...nothing is really, but still. For future reference I want these things understoood. All of Akatsuki is dead, the new 'bad ass enemy' at the end will not be madara or pein, I leave that to kishimoto. This will be somewhat like a love triangle for naruto, hinata, and sakura, even though I cant compare to ****sadamoto yoshiyuki creator of evangelion, which you should read, in terms of complicated love triangles, which he did beautifully with rei, shinji, and asuka, this will be a love triangle based on regret, guilt, and hope, so it will develop over the coming chapters, but for now just read and enjoy. **

**Don't own naruto, got a problem? no? too bad, you just made my list right next to the guy who stole my idea for pudding**

**___________________________________________________**

'thought'

"Speech"

**Kyuubi talk**

**In naruto's mind**

Naruto began walking down the familiar hallway leading to the cage of the kyuubi, when he reached the coridor however, he found the cage empty, no sign of the kyuubi at all, no breathing, no eyes, and no feeling of pure malice. Instead when he went closer he saw two bodies, standing right at the gate, backs facing it. They were sasuke and sakura, each with their eyes closed.

"**Go ahead, choke them boy, indulge in your fantasy, I don't mind one bit, human blood has always been my favorite sight."**

Even though he wanted too, soooo badly, he needed to control himself, if he gave in to what the kyuubi wanted, it wouldn't be good for his existence.

"**What, you forgive them then? I thought youre hatred ran deeper then youre once unbeatable ambition to be hokage, has your reuniting brought back your pathetic other self?"**

Naruto, giving in to his prideful hatred, immediately ran to the motionless bodies of his former friends, each gaining his hand around their throat.

"WHAT FORGIVENESS, I STILL HATE THEM, AND ILL SHOW YOU JUST HOM MUCH I HATE THEM!"

Naruto's hands each clenched deeply into sasuke and sakura's throats, visibly making them suffer, but they only responded by struggling as one would do in a bad dream.

"I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH, ILL KILL YOU BOTH YOU GUTLESS BASTARDS, ILL GIVE YOU THREE, NO A HUNDRED TIMES MORE PAIN THEN YOU EVER GAVE ME!"

Naruto soon began to transform, his eyes becoming red, his canines and fingernails growing, his veins shown all around him, and his hair becoming spiky and long. But soon, he began to transform even more. His pores started sprouting orange fur, his fingernails began to blacken, and soon even tails began sprouting, real ones. He soon rorared a monstrous roar and with one hand sweep, destroyed sasuke and sakura and began to eat the bits of flesh still there.

"**heheheheheheh,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, GO ON BOY EAT, LET YOUR HATRED FESTER AND GROW, TILL IT CONSUMES YOUR VERY BEING, DON'T BE SHY, EMBRACE YOUR RAGE, ACCEPT IT AS A MOTHER WOULD ACCEPT HER CHILD, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

Naruto immediately woke up to naota nudging him.

"Hey baka-sennin, you shouldn't sleep so late don't you have that bowing to attend in like an hour?"

Naruto immediately looked around at his surroundings, the cage, the bodies, and his new self, just a dream.

"Naota, was I convulsing or anything?"

"No, you just slept, but it looked like you enjoyed the dream at least, why you asking?"

'Enjoyed it? Dammit, I gave in to that bastard, I gotta control my anger around the kid, I cant let him be sucked into my hatred, Id rather die then do that to him.'

Naruto quickly composing himseld asked. "Hey naota, you hungry, ill make you some shrimp ramen, I remember you said that was your favorite right?"

Naota visibly became overjoyed. "I guess you can't be that much of a baka if you remembered that."

"Hey, ever hear of "Don't bite the hand that feeds ya?" "You keep insulting me, I might just make you eat fruits or something."

"Eww, those things always taste bad, fine, naruto can you please feed me with delicious ramen?"

"Thats better naota, though naruto-sama sounds better."

Naota immediately became ticked off.

"LIKE ID EVER CALL A BAKA LIKE YOU MASTER, YOUD HAVE TO TORTURE ME FOR DECADES BEFORE THOSE WORDS LEFT MY MOUTH!"

"Alright jeez I get it, alright because im so humble, naruto will suffice."

"Damn right it will." Naota grumbled.

After eating their ramen, naruto and naota enjoyed some television, but soon heard a knock.

'That chakra, jeez shes annoying, cant she leave me alone?'

"Naota, stay here and watch the tv, I saw this episode before its hilarious, so keep paying attention, the whole thing is simply hysterical." He hoped naota would believe his lie. He hated sakura, but he didn't want naota to see his hatred, it was an ugly thing no child should see.

"Sakura, what do you want, im busy so leave or tell me sasuke will never be a ninja."

"Wha…….. how could you say something so cruel about sasuke-kun,we were barely able to stabilize him, hell be hospitalized for weeks and you want him to suffer even more?"

"Pretty much yeah, so you've told me his condition, now get out, youre presence is making me ill."

She slapped him across the face.

"Listen here naruto, if you wish to insult me, fine, if you wish to degrade me and make me feel low, fine, sasuke-kun did that enough back then to make me used to it, but I cannnot leave until naota is with me, I cannot or will not allow you to have a child to take care of."

Immediately sakura's throat was held by naruto's hand, and lifted her off the ground.

"Since when do you tell me what to do, huh, if I wanted I could have you killed, its not like there aren't other competent med-nin, what makes you so special that you think I wont kill you?"

Sakura of course could barely breathe let alone answer, but naruto was asking this more for himself, she was a self-centered and selfish person, why was she honestly caring for someone other then herself or sasuke. He let her go when he felt her pulse slow.

"Hah hah hah hah, I don't care if you want to kill me, but please, just give back naota, I cant let you take care of him, his life would be in danger, the village would target him if he was seen with you, and you don't know how to raise a child."

"Too bad, this kid is my responsibility because his job when he grows up………..………….will be to take over my place as a sennin, so I need to train him immediately. He stays with me, if you have a problem, why not ask sasuke to do it."

Sakura couldn't help but feel worthless, naruto truly would kill her, as sasuke would have back when he defected.

'Why, why, why, why cant I be good enough?'

"Get out, I need to prepare for the village to kiss my ass, gonna polish it till they can see their lips, hahahaahahahahahahaha."

**In the Hospital**

Sasuke was sleeping, completely bandaged up, with no visible part of his body shown, the only I.D being his chart with his name.

The brain monitor set up to see if sasuke's medula was functioning, was showing signs that he was dreaming.

**In sasuke's dreamworld**

'Where am I, whats this staircase?'

In front of sasuke stood a spiral staircase, seemingly never ending. He continued to follow its spiral all the way to the top, and soon found naruto standing at the top, in full sage mode.

"DOBE!"

Sasuke immediately tried to climb the staircase, but found his body wouldn't move.

"Come on body move, I have to be higher up then the dobe is, I cant be weaker, I cant, MOVE!"

'Why, why cant I move, im better then he is, I always was and am.'

"Do you want some help sasuke-kun, I can help you reach a place far higher then naruto-kun could ever reach?"

"Whos there answer, how can you make me stronger?"

"Simple sasuke-kun, simply give into the rage youre feeling right now, and ill do the rest, believe me, when you give into that pure rage of yours, youre possibilities will never end."

"Fine, if letting my anger is what will make me stronger, then ill do it."

"Good boy, now then sasuke-kun, stand still, while I give you power."

Immediately a white ghost-like face appeared in front of sasuke, and bit him on the neck, seemingly feeding him chakra into his own body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sasuke fell to the floor, gasping for every breath of air he could find, if he tried to stop even once, he felt like his body would die from suffocation.

"Ku kukukukukukuku, now then sasuke-kun, your path to true strength begins."

'And my path to freedom begins as well.'

**In Sasuke's bedroom**

As sasuke was sleeping, though he showed no visible signs of pain, unlike his dream self, three tomoes briefly flashed and burned through the bandages, leaving a gaping circle around his neck.

A nurse soon walked in moments after the seal dissapeared. "Hey, that's odd, hey choko-san, did you open a hole in the bandages for a blood sample or something?"

"No, why?" "Cuz, theres a large hole in sasuke-san's neck and I was wondering if you made it."

"No, check the records, maybe tsunade-sama had something special ordered, and besides, we have to go to that stupid bowing thing for that creepy sage guy, so lets check when we get back."

"Hmm, so strange, oh well, it can wait."

**Konoha central plaza (place in front of hokage tower)**

"As promised, all citizens of konoha older then 18 are here, when you're ready they will bow, but tomorrow starts your campaigns in the war effort, starting with Suna, got it?" Homura stated

"Yeah yeah, but if I see one guy not doing it, I don't know, my homesickness might come back."

'Little brat, playing us like a cat whos cornered his food, and simply wants to play with it.'

"ALRIGHT THEN DUMBASSES, GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES, BOW, AND YOU WILL BE SAVED FROM THE ASS-KICKING IWA WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU IF NOT FOR ME, AND IF YOU WISH TO PERSONALLY KISS MY ASS, I'VE POLISHED IT, SO DON'T BE SHY!"

Hesitantly, but with certainty, every villager, and ninja began to bow, and finally shouted.

"PLEASE HELP US NARUTO-SAMA!"

Naruto however had begun cleaning his ears out.

"Oh sorry, wasn't paying attention, gotta do it again."

A villager got up and shouted. "NO, IT WAS BAD ENOUGH DOING IT ONCE TO THE LIKES OF YOU, BUT WE WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN!"

Naruto's face hadn't changed, he had simply gotten up and said. "Fine, don't want to bow, you don't have to."

Immediately he appeared in front of the villager, and gut busted him to the floor.

"Ill make you bow though, got it, smartass?"

Everyone around him, visibly cringed at naruto's sheer cruelty, and immediately got on all fours and shouted.

"PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA HELP US!"

"…………..Good, now then, this village will live."

"Now, I must go, my friend is in the hospital, and I need to rub it in his face if hes conscious, seeya dumbasses."

**In the hospital**

"Sasuke, oh sasuke, where are you, its your friend, mister ' I beat the uchiha' uzumaki."

"Ah, there you are, my old, beaten, half-dead friend, hows life, painful."

"Please leave him alone, hes not consciouss." Sakura said

"But, subconsciouslly he can hear me right?"

'Wait, why is there a hole in the neck area, its right where the……………dammit.'

"Sakura, leave before I kick your ass out of here, I need to check something."

"No, I wont just let you be alone with sasuke, who knows what you'd do to him."

"Better him then you, right, lets remember, hes on morphine, youre brain can still fully understand pain."

"Uhh…..fine, but please, don't hurt him, please don't make it any worse."

"For once, I promise I wont hurt him."

'If my thoughts are correct, he'll do that to himself.'

As sakura began to leave the room, naruto began to whisper into sasuke's ear.

"Now who's the dobe, cant even beat the dead last, can you now, what even sakura could have done better."

As naruto continued on his verbal rampage, the monitor showing sasuke's brainwaves began to pick up. Soon, three tomoes flashed on again before dissapearing and all monitors began to stabilize.

"Shit, so, that freakin curse seal isn't fully gone, and here I thought I could have an enjoyable day, now I gotta visit that place, oh well, I guess I can find out how those oto guys got to myobokuzan anyway, it's been scratching at the back of my head for a long time."

As naruto began to leave, sakura asked.

"I could hear you said you were going somewhere, where?"

"None of your concern, go home, this isn't something you can help me with, it doesn't require a decoy in case im outnumbered."

"Just tell me, maybe I can help you, im not that same 12 year old girl, I grew up, I relaized my mistakes, and I want to atone for them."

"If you weren't that 12 year old girl, why did your 16 year old self act the same then?"

Sakura was left without a counter argument, so she just shut up.

"If there was anything I could do to get your forgiveness, I'd do it without a second thought, please naruto, don't burn this bridge."

"You burned it, not me, when you decided I wasn't good enough for even your friendship."

"I know what I did was wrong, but………..uhhhhh!"

His hand clenched her throat as he snarled, but left it so that she could respond.

"If you knew what you did was wrong, then why the hell did you do it then, stupid?"

She tried her best to think of something, anything that would make him listen to her. Obviously, his feelings for her died, and it seems that what little bit of friendship he felt her for festered to hatred.

"I…I…..I don't know why, I just know that I regret it every day, knowing that I, more then anyone else, was the reason you left, if I could, I'd make my younger self love you, even if it meant by force, but I can't, I can only atone in the now, so please anything, anything at all, ill do it if you forgive me."

"You want my forgiveness, then fine, I will forgive you, if you never bother me again about naota, and let me legally be his father, so no one else can bother me, if you do this, my forgiveness is yours."

Sakura was speechless, on the one hand, the guilt that had plagues her for years would go away, but on the other hand, she would be risking a child's life by putting him in someone whos sense of a human's limits is too high. Would it be worth it?

"……………No, im sorry, anything else, but not that, I cant endanger a child's life for my own sake, please there has to be anything else that you need from me."

Naruto was astonished, she actually selflessly put another's need above her own, for once, sakura learned to care about someone else.

"…………………………….I forgive you."

"WHAT, REALLY, WHY!"

"Well, why did I hate you in the first place?"

"Because I ousted you like everyone else."

"Yeah, but you also were a selfish, cruel, bitchy, poor excuse for a human. Back then you were as about as valuable as a rusty kunai. In all essence, had you died, no significant change would have occurred to anyone."

While this revelation about how naruto viewed her hurt her to the core, the next thing though, brought her back.

"But right now, you were gonna let yourself suffer even more for naota's safety, you made a selfless sacrifice, although youre far from my friendship, your neutral to me now, so be happy about it."

"Thank you naruto, I promise, ill make sure you think of me as a friend, but please, tell me what you need to do, I know I can help."

"Jeez, alright, for the rest of the night, I'll be gone, take care of naota, do that, and you will have helped me greatly."

"Alright, ill take care of him the rest of the night, I guess you can't tell me where you're going?"

"No, but, when sasuke gets out, watch his anger outbursts, and tell me how he reacts."

"Alright, but why, he hasn't really had an outburst in years."

"He will, trust me."

As naruto walked away, he knew that tonight he'd be getting home late.

'CCCCCRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPPP, why me.'

**Rice country**

Naruto had been around the forest area, hoping to see a guard or something, and soon found one in a bar, when he gave up.

'Luck seems to smile on me, only when I could give a crap.'

As he and the guard were walking back to the base, he wondered if HE was behind this. As soon as he reached a man sized hole, the mans shadow sprouted naruto.

"This the place?"

"Yes, please don't kill me, I was just conscripted to be a guard for the area."

"Don't worry, I wont kill you, youre too valuable right now, just don't squeal and you'll be alright. Got it?"

As the man agreed, naruto went back into the man's shadow and went into the hole. The area was almost pitch black, but small torches helped to guide the way. The man led the way, to where he remembered the personal chambers of the current leader of otogakure was. Soon, they were at the door where the guards stood in attention.

"I have a recon report for our glorious leader. Please let me pass to him."

Both guards moved away and opened the door, leading into the chambers. As the man walked to the dimly lit rooms center, the chilling presence of a man could be sensed on a chair, half of his face concealed by darkness, the other half not fully visible.

"My my naruto-kun, did you really think this would work, trying a technique my old comrade used quite frequently?"

"Never, meant to, only meant to fool those dumbasses outside, pretty lousy guards even for your taste."

"Hmm, quite, so is this one meant to die, or will you try to help him escape with you?"

"Never mind, he may leave, guard, leave and never return, youre useless now, never speak of this to anyone, or ill find you and kll you."

"AHHH!"

The man ran out, and the guards came in, only to be murdered by naruto.

"Anyone who wished to protect you, on the other hand, I can't forgive."

Both stared at each other, or at least the mystery man was, naruto couldn't quite see the man.

"So who now leads otogakure, huh?"

"Really naruto-kun, im sad you forgot, here maybe this will help."

He put the candle closer to his face showing Kabuto, with black rings around his eyes, and yellow eyes, with a black iris.

"Kabuto, jeez, a long way from subordinate, didn't know you'd be leader."

"Then again, youre not really in control are you?"

Kabuto simply put his hand on the candle and the room went dark. After a second, he put his hand away to reveal Orochimaru.

"Hello, naruto-kun, so nice to see you, the last time I saw you, the kyuubi had quite a lot of control over you."

"Yeah, I fixed that now, but since we've reunited, lets catch up, shall we?"

____________________________________________________

**Im sorry this one is half the length of last chapter, but I hope it was good enough that it will make up for it. The technique that naruto used to infiltrate the base was Toad Silhouette, used by jaraiya when he was in amagakure, it was a good arc, though it sucked when jaraiya-sama died. R.I.P JARAIYA-SAMA, he kicked ass, no one else could amount to him. Anyway, the next ch will deal with naruto and orochimaru's negotiation, naota's thoughts to sakura about naruto, and sasuke's recovery and delving further into his anger. So review………………………………………………………please, ill be your friend**


	6. The Blossoms Determination

**Hey, well over 50 reviews, im so happy in fact im so happy Im gonna give you a good chapter instead of the half-assed one I had, lucky you, anyway this will be a good one since it will be a one-on-one with naruto and orochi, and I have a good escape planned too, plus we see some naota and sakura talk, enjoy**

**Don't own naruto if I did, naruto would have a harem, I mean come on, you all think one girl is enough for him XD**

_____________________________________________________

"So, naruto-kun, what brings you to my quiet abode on such short notice?"

Orochimaru grinned happily, but to others that grin inspired nothing but terror in his foes and subordinates alike.

"Two reasons actually. One, why is the curse mark back on sasuke? Two, how did you're men get to myobokuzan?"

Orochimaru smirked wickedly, almost as if he knew naruto was here for these exact reasons

"My my, quite difficult questions to answer, each one such a long story, and so complicated, but for my favorite jinchuuriki, why not. For sasuke-kun's curse seal, it never really went away, it simply hibernated, like a plague that simply enters a dormant state, dies, then becomes nothing but a harmless spore, its there, but theres no food, until sasuke-kun's anger at your ability arose again, as far as youre concerned, its there because youre there. As for my men, Jaraiya, when he was younger told us of a mountain where he trained, I simply kept that little pocket of information till it served its purpose now."

Naruto visibly angered at the mention of how orochimaru abused the friendship jaraiya had given him to threaten such a calm and pure area with human filth.

"You know, naruto-kun, you might hate me, you might even wish to kill me and this entire area right now whether it be by your or the kyuubi's power, but the fact of the matter is, you and I aren't that much different."

With that said, naruto's hand couldn't possibly go to orochimaru's neck any faster.

"IN WHAT FUCKIN UNIVERSE CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE!"

"If you let me go, ill be glad to tell."

Naruto, while reluctant, let him go, simply to see how mad orochimaru had become.

"While our jutsu, animal choice, intelligence, and moral standing on life is clearly opposite, there is one undeniable fact that we share one common ability that has made us so respected, or had in youre case."

"And what pray tell is that ability?"

"You and I both know the scars that run through others, the pain and hatred that every person's life has, the mask that they use to get by day by day. With you, you see it and try to unhook the mask, make them happy, no matter the cost, try and show them that you care and know more then they do. And for so long it worked, you gained friends quite quickly, you thawed the determinate sasuke, you made the once useless female of your group a somewhat respectable version of tsunade, you taught hatake to care about comrades, why, youre ability even went to my number 2, inevitably leading to me having a new body. I, while being able to see it, see the potential of their ability, and show them that I appreciate their existence and power, I show them that I need them, that if they exist, my appreciation is theirs for eternity."

Naruto was left speechless, orochimaru was somewhat right, both did see the pain and power that each saw and tried to help them feel powerful and that they did exist. To think, the person he hated so much, shared an ability that allowed both of them to be surrounded by loyal people.

"Hmm, now that I've answered your questions naruto-kun, unfortunately I must bid you ado, you see as a general of a waring country, my time must be put on strategy's and political talk, sayonara, naruto-kun."

The room immediately blacked out and naruto became blind. Not knowing where he was, he calmed himself down and began to gather sage energy. When he felt himself full of energy, he went into sage mode. Feeling around for a chakra signature of a person, he soon realized that he was probably in a genjutsu when he talked to orochimaru, as the room had become a winding hallway. Soon though, he felt two chakra signatures, women.

"Any women in orochimaru's employ can't be danty damsels in distress."

And soon enough he saw them, both gussied up with elegant kimono's, skimpy makeup, and bodies that would make jaraiya make his infamous laugh.

"Naruto-sama, weve ben waiting for you, we need your help with a problem, please help us?"

"And what would that problem be girls?"

Both women walked to a short distance to reveal a circular bed, big enough for three people.

"Surely being the Toad sage, you must be the most virile of men, please bed us naruto-sama!"

Both women walked to him and touched his body with their fingers.

"Well, while I take pride in trying to help women in need, and trust me, nothing would make me feel prouder of myself then making sure you're 'needs' are taken care of, I must go ladies, I got this crap ass village that I intend to milk for free food and inn, so bye bye ladies, may I suggest an outlaw village, those guys pride themselves on being virile."

Both women looked downwards and seemed to be sobbing, naruto however had already started walking away. Suddenly, both women sprang to naruto, each baring wild eyes and sharp claws and canines.

Mere seconds from naruto however, both women found there stomachs gone, and naruto with yellow eyes facing them, a rasengan in each hand.

"Rasenrengan, ladies, perfect for a two-for-one, had you asked me this a day ago, in my apartment, I can assure you, you'd be sweating and barely keeping consciousness, but now im in a tad bit of a foul mood."

Both women couldn't speak, only stutter to breathe, and finally died. With that, naruto let them go and soon found a doorwar leading outside.

"Jeez, two hot women, that's the only trap he sends to me, I thought it'd be something more elaborate."

Naruto visibly cringed when his revelation came to him.

'He must think im as perverted as ero-sennin was, dammit, instead of creating a huge explosion trying to fight my way out, I just had to kill some harpies, jeez, wheres the fun in that?'

**Naruto's apartment**

Sakura had just fed, though with some struggling, naota a healthy meal, with no ramen.

"I hope you're washing your hands now naota, just because Im here for one night doesn't mean im gonna be lax with how I take care of you!"

"Man, this is stupid, baka-sennin let me have ramen and we watched TV till 3 a.m. Why do I have to eat healthy and have a bedtime, he said im meant for an important job so I can whatever I want."

'Did he already tell naota what he wants him to do, that's reckless, if he does know, naruto will expect more and push naota too much!'

"…What job did he say you had to do naota?"

"He said after he trains me, I'll be stronger then anyone and have the ability to affect the entire world, so I shouldn't have a bedtime."

"No naota, you're only 6 and a half, even if you are to be trained by naruto you're too young, its not healthy for a 6 year old to stay up."

Naota visibly pouted and seemed to try to dig himself in the couch more so he couldn't move at all. It almost made sakura mad, but she realized that naruto's 'talk' had enlarged his ego and made him think he doesn't need to sleep. It almost made sakura think this was naruto's intention, but naruto wouldn't do something like that, it made no sense. Why let some kid believe he was better then even adults.

Then it hit her on why naruto did tell him. She realized that he wanted naota to think like this because he wanted naota to detach himself from the village. If he thought he was better then them, he wouldn't care if he left.

'Naruto, how could you do such a cruel thing, to make naota think this village was below him?'

"Please sakura-san, let me watch more TV, at least till baka-sennin comes back, then I promise ill fall asleep, please?"

Sakura realized she needed to talk to naota, to see if he was too much like naruto or if he could brought back to normal, away from naruto's oppressive disposition to the village.

"Fine naota, but I want to talk to you as well, alright?"

"Fine, but we watch what I want, okay?"

And so sakura spent what felt like 3 hours trying to see how much of naruto's hateful mind had gotten to naota. It seemed like that not much influence had gotten to naota, simply that he should have the right to do what he wants when he wants. That was good, now that she knew that naota simply had an inflated ego, which could be brought down if he kept staying with his friends.

Soon after another hour, naruto stepped in, seemingly with a bottle of sake, ramen, and seemingly expensive chocolate.

"Hey naota, I got you some nice chocolate, no better time then 4 in the morning right?"

"YOU BET NARUTO, CHOCOLATE IS GOOD AT ANY TIME!"

"Take it in the bedroom, you're gonna sleep there tonight until I can find a better sleeping system."

Naota ran with his chocolate and went into the bedroom to eat his prize.

"Naruto, can I talk with you outside, its important?"

"Jeez, was hoping I could go to sleep but whatever, fine make it quick though."

When naruto and sakura had gotten outside, naruto had began to drink his sake and munched on his ramen.

Sakura slapped the sake and food out of his hand and seemed to have angry eyes and let out a hateful malice.

"The only reason I wont yell is for naots's sake, he seems to like you more then anyone else and I want to promote that kind of fatherly relationship, it will help him later on in life, but not if it means him having a negligent, stupid, unfit, uncaring, bastard of a father fig UHHHHH!"

Naruto had gut busted sakura and took her left arm and bended it behind her back, almost looking he forced it to come off.

"Don't even call me negligent, im gonna make him happy every day, im gonna be more of a father then most biological fathers could ever be, wanna know why? I know the pain of not having a dad when you're a kid, I know the crippling sadness and loneliness it brings, you of all people should know that, you used to call me a close friend, then I went back to being that little bother that had to be hit three times a day."

Sakura visibly tried to compose herself by getting her breathing back to normal and after a minute seemed to be able to talk again.

"I know that, but feeding him chocolate, letting him think hes better then everyone, you're turning him into a spoiled sasuke, and you saw how sasuke-kun's pride and ego got to him, im sure you made it clear how far you had surpassed him, so I wonder why do that to a little boy?"

"Its true that what im doing is leading sasuke to that path, but the difference is ill be there to humble him out, I need him to think hes invincible, if he fails at something, he'll initially give up, but hell soon adopt my way of thought, the way I believed in hard work, I want him to naturally find that view, and if he can, he will far surpass even me."

Sakura, while amazed at naruto's carefully thought out plan for naota's future, still couldn't help but realize the risks if this didn't work out. Though since naota does have naruto as a trainer, he might tun out like the old nauto, who was much more enjoyable then this new naruto.

"I guess I have no choice, its not like I could actually stop you, right now I can imagine you not even debating yourself on whether or not you should beat me any more to make me understand that you're right."

Naruto let sakura go, and after awhile naruto seemed to calm down.

"Glad you understand, and by the way, that chocolate had sleeping pills ground up in it, hes probably asleep right now, tomorrow though, sasuke should be awake, fully healed, and pretty pissed off, I'd like it if you could tell me how he reacts when he gets angry."

"I don't get it, you say you forgive me, then you have no qualms about hurting me, then you ask me to do a favor, do you see me as a friend, an annoyance, or simply a person to talk to?"

"Like I said, neutral, if you piss me off, ill make you sure you understand how you've pissed me off, if you do things 12 year old sakura wouldn't do, then ill treat as a friend and try to trust you more, got it?"

"………Fine, please just take care of naota."

"You have my promise, but make sure you tell me how sasuke reacts, got it?"

"Yes, don't worry ill watch him closely."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure the kid is tucked in right."

Naruto and sakura then parted ways, naruto going inside, and sakura walking to her home. Naruto walked to his bedroom and saw naota knocked out and with a half eaten chocolate bar. Naruto smirked at the spectacle and tucked the kid in properly. Afterwards naruto went to the couch, got a blanket and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke had taken off all of his bandages and had amazed the entire medical staff, while he simply shrugged at their stupidity.

'It must be the white snake's healing power, hmmpph, this will be interesting naruto, I will take you off your pedestal and make you see you're nothing but trash.'

Sakura above all else had been amazed, naruto was right, that meant he knew something and didn't feel it necessary to tell her.

'Dammit, why, why is it no one trusts me? Well im gonna get my answer of everything that's going on, no matter what it takes.'

Sakura had immediately stormed off, giving ino control of the hospital while she was gone, she was gonna make him talk, even if it meant naruto retaliating in his unique way of persuasion and negotiation.

**Onsan**

Naruto was thoroughly enjoying his onsan time while naota was learning at the orphanage for the day.

'Great stuff, relaxing and carefree, this is how Im meant to be, relaxing like a king.'

Suddenly a huge boom destroyed the bamboo wall covering the girl and guys's side of the onsan.

"Hmm hey ladies, couldn't help it any longer and wanted the most virile piece of meat on the konoha market, cant blame you, well then line up."

Soon sakura came out of the hole and seemed pissed at him.

"Jeez sakura, I was hoping for some horny women, instead I can only guess youre either here to hurt me, or since Im treating you like sasuke did, you've gotten attracted to me and wish to make me yours, well alright, I guess, plus I can figure out if youre an abusive love maker as much as you are an abusive person.

"You perverted idiot, you're not telling me anything about what happened to sasuke, he healed 100% like you said he would, tell me how you know, NOW!"

"No, you don't need to know, it doesn't concern you, so don't try asking anymore, so either get some women from over there who need some virlity, or you get in here, either way im good."

Naruto ended that with a perverted gleem in his eye, it seems as though jaraiya had rub off on him.

"No, but if I fight you, will you tell me?"

"Hmm, odd response, so not only are no women coming here to get some naruto, and you're not getting naked eihter, but you also wish to fight me. Jeez that sucks, damn well if it will get me back to enjoying the onsan, guess I got no choice, come on then."

Sakura looked at naruto with venom, she was gonna make sure knew how she changed.

**___________________________________________________**

**I feel kinda ashamed, two weeks no update, and only 3100 words, im sorry people I guess the inspiration fairy didn't visit, ITS ALL JUST A POPULARITY CONTEST ISN'T IT, uhum, well still sorry, I hope the quality of the words is good enough, don't worry im gonna kidna…………I mean patiently wait for the inspiration fairy to come over here. Oh id like peoples response on naruto's perverted nature. Keep him just egotistical, or make him perverted as well. You tell me. Anyway the next ch will be here in a week and a half tops, sorry still**


	7. Bonds Reforged

**Hey everybody, I am very proud of this fight scene right here, I listened to Pulse of the Maggot while doing it, its one of those talking fight scenes, narutos gonna make sure sakura knows how pissed he really is, btw ty for all the reviews, maybe you can get your friends to read it………………………………………….please great ones I beg it**

**Don't own naruto, I do however own this right foot sock, I treat him as my own sock, my dissapointment of a left foot sock however is embarrasing**

**______________________________________________________**

"You really wanna do this sakura, in no way shape or form will I go easy on you, even if you beg, not until I know death's hand is around your neck will I stop, do you really wanna do that to yourself, all for that pathetic excuse of a human in the hospital?"

"….Yes, but not for him, for myself, to prove that im not weak, that I can be trusted, and to try to tell you were all sorry, and If fighting you will allow my apology to get to you, then I will fight you."

Naruto immediately made a shadow clone to get his clothes, and soon got dressed from behind the towel, emerging in his red and black cloak, orange jumpsuit, and new black pants, finally, holstering the toad scroll on his back.

"Then may fate like you more then my fists will hit you sakura, that's all Ill pray for."

Sakura had gotten ready but lost focus when naruto vanished without a trace to be seen, the shadow clone immediately poofing out of existence. She looked all over but couldn't see him anywhere, did he leave her and just act tough and serious?

'No, he wouldn't do something like that, neither this naruto nor the old one would do that, its beneath him, but then where?"

As her question had been asked, it had been answered by naruto gutbusting her to the sky and then punching her to the front gate of the village.

"Too slow pinky, move faster or youll die!"

Naruto immediately rocketed to sakura and picked her body out of the now destroyed gate. Her body slumped, lost consciousness and had blood pouring from practically every pore.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME BITCH, GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT, OR ILL BLAST THIS VILLAGE TO HELL!"

'Sakura' then melted to mud and slimed to the floor. Naruto stayed calm after his outburst and looked around for her, and soon found her elbow plummeting towards him at a very high speed.

"WANT A FIGHT, HERES A FIGHT!"

Naruto easily dodged the elbow and began to form a rasengan when sakura redirected herself towards his new position and got him in the gut, only to find it barely did anything.

"Huh, but how, I put so mch chakra into it, how can you not even have a scratch?"

"Easy."

He came close to sakura's ear and whispered just before both plummeted to the concrete floor.

"weaklings cant hurt me."

Sakura visibly looked like all confidence she brought into the battle left with that snarky comment and she soon hit the ground, though on her feet.

"Still wanna do this, I might forgive you if you beg again?"

"im……Im not doing this just for me, im doing this so everyone in team 7, 8, 10, and guy, can be forgiven, I wont give up, besides this has just begun."

"Those shit heads will have to go through hell before I forgive them, they all deserve a good ass kicking, besides hinata, you all abandoned me to the wolves."

"It was a horrible mistake, we learned that oursleves, everyday, our guilt rose, you have no idea the pain we felt knowing you'd never return, we were going to take it to our graves, you can't possibly imagine that kind of guilt."

"LIKE I CARE, YOU ASSHOLES WERE NEVER MY FRIENDS TO BEGIN WITH, AND I DON'T NEED YOUR FRIENDSHIP, IM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING THIS PLANET HAS TO OFFER, YOU ALL ARE NOTHING BUT PATHETIC LOSERS WHO WANT MY FORGIVENESS SO YOU CAN BE 'FRIENDS' WITH A HERO, ALL ANY OF YOU DID WAS LOOK DOWN ON ME, ALWAYS CALLING ME DOBE, BAKA, OR LOSER, WELL I HAD IT, IM GONNA SHOW YOU PERSONALLY ALL THAT PAIN!"

Naruto immedaitely went into sage mode and jumped into the air and began to dive towards sakura's position, while sakura began to ready her fist for a counterattack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto's Oodama rasengan collided with sakura's fist and with little resistance found its way to her chest.

A huge crater formed from it, naruto picking sakura up by the neck of her dress, while sakura struggled to breathe.

"Come on, heal yourself, this is far from over, I want you to know true pain, like pein showed me, his philosophy on life was right all along, only pain can negate pain, not kindness, so heal up, youre no where near my level pain.

"please naruto, were sorry, all of team 10 is."

"Yeah right, the fatso choji, the lazy ass pathetic ninja shikamaru, and the whorish ino are sorry, who else, huh, tell me everyone whos sorry, lets see if some merccy has come up."

"Team guy and 8 and 7, all of them are."

"Bowl cut, bun head, and mr 'destiny' are real sorry, and im guessing dog mutt, and bug boy just coddle each other with ice cream every night. And as for team 7, kakashi never cared for me, or for you, sasuke never felt sorry in his life, anyone else, I got all day for this crap, come on."

Sakura had healed her injury, but her heart kep shattering with each rejection, truly, naruto was gone.

"I don't know what else to say, were sorry, what else do you want, you have money, you don't want our friendship, weve all bowed to you, what else can we give?"

"………………………………………………………….GIVE ME MY CHILDHOOD BACK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

Naruto punched sakura to the hokage office and immediately shunshined to her, not caring that tsunade might have been hurt. Upon inspection, tsunade wasn't in her office, neither was shizune.

"Good, wouldn't want innocents brought into this now would i?"

Sakura struggled to get up, she had to get up, if she failed who else could stand up to naruto, no one else would have the courage if both of the other sannin's apprentices were beat to a pulp.

"You finally realize now, love breeds hatred, my love for all of you was bred to become hatred when you rejected it, like pein said, now you know a little bit of my pain, but its still not enough, NO WHERE NEAR ENOUGH, SO LET ME HELP YOU!"

Naruto began to beat her, a right hook, a left hook, on and on.

"Don't,Think,This,Is,Real,Pain,This,Is,Only,The,Beginning."

With each punch, a new word came out of naruto's mouth, and a stronger punch erupted out of naruto's fist.

'I need to fight back, I cant just let this keep on happening, if I lose, everyone will be too afraid of naruto to try and get his forgiveness, I need to fight back.'

Sakura tried her hardest to get any bit of feeling in her body and soon felt her left hand tingle.

She soon put it in front of naruto's fist.

"So, youre consciouss, good, heal up and lets finish this."

'I can't win, but if I can do enough, hopefully my point can get through to him.'

She soon stood up and got into a fighting position, though was breathing heavily and her right eye was swollen shut for the time being.

"I can fight naruto, and I will get your forgiveness, even if I lose consciousness, I wont give up."

"Fine, I must admit, by now, I thought youd give up and just wanna be near sauske bedside to compliment him."

"im not that 12 year old girl, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"Actually fight like a warrior and I might rethink it, until then, its 12 year old sakura is all I see."

Both ran at each other and traded blows, though you could see naruto was holding back, just letting sakura try to land a lucky one on him. After dodging through the village, sakura found an opening and punched naruto in the left cheek, putting all her force and chakra into it.

'I did it, I got him, wait, how is he not staggering?'

"That all, while it stings, its not painful, but still, congrats on hitting me so well, now though Im gonna get serious, better brace yourself for this."

Naruto reared back his fist and almost hit sakura, but she dodged and kept throwing punches at him. Soon though, naruto began to also trade blows with her.

"This is getting boring sakura, sorry but I gotta end this now, you did well for someone like you, for that I applaud you."

Naruto's smirk made sakura angry and she began to take out shuriken and threw them all around naruto, and while he dodged them easily, it gave sakura the necessary time to think of a new strategy to fight naruto.

'ill need to use some basic jutsu, but they should help, somewhat, hopefully.'

When naruto had dodged all of them he composed himselft and began to walk to sakura, clearly showing that this was easy and he was taking his time with finishing this battle.

"im gonna make sure you you and sasuke can have some quality hospital time together as roommates, so you should be thanking me really."

"Shut up, and get ready."

Sakura threw an explosive tag and waited till it exploded till she rocketed to naruto's position and got her fist ready for a surprise strike, but naruto sprang from the explosion with absolutelly no dust, scratches, or any evidence that she threw the tag in the first place.

'Come on, will anything work with him, or should I just use a whole freakin building with him, wait that's it, hopefully if im fast enough I can get to it in time.'

Sakura began to lead naruto to the old district of konoha, where naruto lived. She began to fight around the building, trying to make sure she wasn't giving any indication of what her plan was.

"What, hoping me being near this shitty house of mine would make me wanna relive the old days, its only doing the opposite, just reminding me of how crappy my life was, just adding fuel to the fire is all you're doing."

Sakura didn't respond at all just kept throwing exploding tags and 'missing' naruto and hitting the building on its supports. When all the supports had been tagged, sakura moved to the next part of her plan.

'if I can hit him from the air, going down into the building, I can explode the tags and collapse the building on him, it should do something at least.'

Sakura then catapulted herself to the air and began to throw random flurries of punches at naruto, each one, throwing naruto off. Soon, after a grueling and tiring fist volley, naruto missed one and got sucker punched, though with little force, but enough to make him plummet to the ground. Sakura then powered one more full powered fist to naruto and struck him.

'Please, please, please, please do something.'

Naruto plummeted to the base of his old apartment and sakura threw a lit explosive tag at one of the other tags, making the entire apartment explode.

Sakura landed near the explosion and saw nothing but rubble, and luckily nothing more.

'I…I did it, I might have actually won this, wait, no, how, no no no no no.'

Naruto rose from the rubbble only slightly staggering from the ashes and rubble of the explosion. Naruto then began to walk to her, but then appeared right in front of her.

"Dirty, but effective, bravo sakura, but now……….this ends, my win."

Naruto's foot pounded into sakura's stomach, pushing her to the ground, and soon naruto began stomping her, each time sakura looking paler and paler, seemingly losing air and consciousness quickly.

"WAIT NARUTO STOP, PLEASE DON'T HURT SAKURA-SAN, STOP IT!"

Naota ran and stood below naruto's foot guarding sakura like she was a treasure.

"Naota, nows not the time for this, get off her, and go home, ill tell you why this is happening later, but now go home."

"NO, STOP HURTING HER, SAKURA-SAN IS LIKE MY MOM, PLEASE STOP IT, SHES THE ONLY ONE WHO HEALS ME, AND CARES ENOUGH TO MAKE ME EAT HEALTHY, OR REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY, SO STOP IT, YOU….YOU….BAKA-SENNIN!"

Naruto was speechless, he saw the look of terror on naota's face and what he had done. He felt like the konoha nin that killed nagato's parents, and felt horrible for doing it, he knew why pein felt how he did a little more. He soon grabbed naota and fiercely hugged naota. He soon even began to cry.

"Naota, im sorry, im so sorry, please forgive me naota, I didn't know how much she meant to you, if I did, I wouldn't have done that to her."

He looked at sakura, he couldn't tell if she was even alive or consciouss.

"Sakura, sakura, sakura are you there?"

She lay motionless, and didn't even slightly move. For the first time in years, naruto was afraid.

"Im…..alive……..naota……naruto,..….dont.….worry………sakura's……………all…….right."

"Sakura, thank goodness, ill get you to a hospital right away."

'Naruto, why are you caring right now, did…..did naota change you with his plea, did that do it?'

Sakura couldn't think anymore and soon fell asleep.

"heh, sakura-san is okay, that's great, right baka-sennin?"

Naruto didn't answer, he just stood there, his thought's solely on why he said what he said.

'Do I……….do I still have something for her, do i?'

All naruto did then was scoop her in his hands and looked at her. He saw her eyes and closed them again, letting her just breathe softly and steadily.

"im…….sorry sakura, please don't die, just don't…………just please be alright."

"She always was the weakest one in our group, right dobe?"

Sasuke's sword soon found itself right next to naruto's face, with sasuke right behind naruto, in full uchiha battlewear.(AN:just imagine what he wore when he joined tobi minus the akatsuki cloak)

"Sasuke, how come I didn't sense you?"

"Your sage mode ended just awhile ago, I took that opportunity to sneak behind you, compliments of the sharingan, dobe."

"Naota, stay right next to sakura, and tell me if her breathing becomes erratic got it?"

"Right naruto, Im gonna protect sakura-san, no matter what!"

"This isn't your concern sasuke get out of here, im sure theres some fangirls you can poke with a stick to amuse yourself."

"Actually im here to settle what happened at the training ground, im more powerful then I was then."

"Sasuke, im pretty pissed right now, I've got a lot of things to take care of right now, I'd rather do this another day, but if you want to see my sage mode outperform that sharingan, then be my guest."

Naruto's sage mode activated, but due to his already enraged state, both sage mode and the kyuubi's eyes appeared, sending a tidal wave of oppressive chakra towards the entire area.

"Let's finish this dobe, one hit, one victor, sound like a good idea to you?"

"Yeah, sounds exactly like the way it should end for us. RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Both A level jutsus were mere inches from each other when Tsunade and her personal Black OP ANBU stopped both in their tracks, with tsunade using her knowledge of medicine to use her chakra to disrupt both of their attacks.

'Thank goodness, we made it just in time, I hope sakura is alive, and what is that boy doing right next to her, he can barely stand he's so scared?'

"Men, get sakura to a hospital, I'll take care of the boys here, move it, take the boy with her."

"HAI"

Tsunade stood directly between each ninja, knowing full well, not even in her prime could she be on par with either, but still hoping she could take them on in their half powered states.

"Both of you, explain to me why what has happened, happened."

"I don't know, I just got here to finish my fight with the dobe, sakura and him must have done this."

"Yeah, me and sakura had a little disagreement on if I should forgive her or not, and it seems I do, so if you don't mind, I'd like to visit my apprentice and sakura right now, I hope I can be allowed?"

Tsunade was in disbelief, had sakura gotten through to him, had she broken the hatred that surrounded him?

"….Fine, but I'll have an ANBU outside, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I don't mind, seeya baa-chan, teme."

Before leaving, both gave each other a glare saying 'Whenever, wherever!'

Naruto went to the hospital very quickly and soon found sakura's room very quickly. When he saw her, he also noticed naota right next to her, not even slightly moving from his place on her bedside.

"Naota, sakura, I'm sorry."

"It's alright naruto, I forgive you, I did deserve this after all, im just glad you are sorry after everything I did to you."

"Baka-sennin, why'd you hurt sakura-san, what'd she ever do to you, sakura-san is the kindest person to me."

"I'll……I'll tell you later, for now, I want you to know, im sorry for hurting her, don't ever forget that, alright naota?"

"I got it daddy…………..uhh sorry, baka-sennin, that…….that just slipped out."

Naruto and sakura smiled at naota, blushing, trying to make it seem like not a big deal.

"Its alright naota, I don't mind at all, you call sakura mom, right?"

"Hey, that's eavesdropping when im sleeping, that's mean."

Naruto laughed.

"You practically yell in your sleep, pretty hard to ignore, but alright, no more sleep listening."

"Hey naota, do you mind if me and sakura talk alone for a second?"

"Hmm, fine, but ill be outside, no weird grown-up stuff, alright?"

"HA, fine then, mr. grownup, I promise, no weird adult stuff, and what do you know of weird adult stuff?"

"You know, kissing."

Sakura and naruto erupted into laughter at naota's immature thought on what adult stuff was.

"Don't' worry, no kissing."

As naota left, naruto turned to sakura and gave her a soft smile.

"Sakura, im………….im truly sorry, when I said that when you selflessly didn't let me have naota that i forgave you, I was lying, but now, I do mean it, naota's shown me how much he needs you, I now see how much you truly want to repent for what you've done to me, so for that, my friendship is yours."

Sakura immediately cried and went into naruto's arms. Years of anguish, guilt, and shame just flied off her shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you so much naruto, I promise you, I'll never abuse our friendship again, never never again."

Naruto just held sakura in his arms, letting her tears stain his jacket, not even caring anymore, his life seemed to have another glimmer of hope with naota and sakura, he just hoped fate wouldn't take it away from him ever again, he'd fight for this happiness.

Sakura looked into naruto's eyes and began to move forward, hoping what shes felt would be in him too. And soon enough, naruto moved forward to, and began to put his tongue in her, a passionate kiss began.

"You know sakura, I thought we promised naota no adult stuff?"

"You know, he never said we couldn't do the real adult stuff, we wouldn't be breaking the promise then."

Sakura gave a seductive grin and let naruto grope her breasts. Naruto felt a hard on and began to unzip his pants when he suddenly stopped.

"What naruto, I don't mind if you want to do this, the truth is........."

"No sakura, it's not that, it's just it wouldn't feel right, we've never even dated once besides when we were 16, and you're in the hospital, I'll wait till you're better, but remember this, im called the virile sage for a reason, I doubt you'll be able to get up when we do."

Sakura blushed wildly and put her gown on again.

"Alright, but let's let naota back in, knowing him hes probably trying to hear every word."

As naruto let naota back in, naota raced to sakura's side and held her hand.

"You didn't do any weird grown up stuff did you baka-sennin?"

"No no of course not, I promised you, remember?"

Naota still stood by sakura's side until sakura soothed him and held him till he fell asleep in her arms about 30 minutes later.

"You know, he thinks of both of us as his parents, kinda weird isn't it?"

"No not really, hes called me mom many times before, and the way you took care of him, im not too surprised at his attitude towards you, and calling you dad either."

Both looked at naota and smiled. Maybe they could be his mom and dad.

"Why don't you go home and take naota, I'll be here for the rest of the night anyway, no point in both of you staying, right?"

"Nah, neither of mind, especially naota, besides, I need to tell baa-chan something, and she'll visit you sooner than I could have found her."

Sakura smiled widely at naruto.

"Thank you naruto, let's just make sure we don't wake naota, I'd rather he get as much sleep as possible, he never liked to sleep anyway, always wanting to stay up and play."

"Hmm, sounds more and more like me all the time, do you know his real dad at all, or even his mom?"

"No, he was a amegakure orphan, we found him under the wreckage of the orphanage barely alive, if I wasn't there, maybe he wouldn't be here."

As naota slept, he smiled in the warm embrace of sakura and the calming presence of naruto.

**Sasuke's apartment**

Sasuke had been brooding at naruto's chakra and pure power he let out without even trying, would this new curse seal even do it.

"No, I will win, I have to, I am an Uchiha, I can't lose, I WONT!"

As sasuke began to yell, the curse seal began to flash on and off rapidly, and soon, black flames spread across his back and neck, until sasuke suppressed it.

"No, I am in control, not that bastard Orochimaru."

**Back in the Hospital**

Naruto and sakura had been waiting for Tsunade barely 10 minutes before she was in the room, checking up on sakura, and making sure no vital organs had been ruptured.

"Naruto, the council found me while I was doing some paperwork for the building you destroyed, your first mission is tomorrow at 6 a.m. You'll be going to Suna with team 7 and 10 to make political talk with Gaara, since he'd only listen to you, so I suggest leaving naota and sakura here for the night, and if sakura can go, she will, and ill take care of the kid for you, until you get back, sound like a good plan?"

"Ill stay here tonight, if that's alright, me and sakura need to talk about some things, but don't worry, ill make sure Gaara is our friend again by the end of the day."

Tsunade smiled seeing naruto was coming back, slowly, but it was there now, hope for the old naruto's return was still there, if only when it came to sakura.

"Fine, I don't mind at all, just make sure you don't disturb her sleep, she needs every bit of it for those injuries."

"Don't worry shishou, I can heal myself after all, ill be fine by the end of the day."

Tsunade saw the happy image of sakura, naruto, and naota and was happy that both could find such happiness, along with the kid.

'That kid doesn't know it, but hes saved the lives of these two, just by thinking there his parents, thank you naota.'

"Alright then sakura, naruto, ill be in my office if you need me at all."

**____________________________________________________**

**There we go 4K, now that's a good chapter, well, I submitted this after Thursday only cuz I saw a spoiler for naruto's kyuubi-sage eyes and had to use them, so that's why this one is so late. BTW I want to know if you guys want 3-4K chapters every few days or 5-6K chapters and wait a week or two, tell me and ill adjust accordingly. And yes a lemon is next chapter, so I will change this story to M, its my first lemon, so im gonna take my time……………lol. **


	8. Desert Lust

**First off, I am so sorry it took so long, but in mt defense, to prepare for my lemon this ch, I had to read many many many narusaku lemons, then I had to read them again, twice…………for……………………future reference yeah lets go with that XD. But still no excuse for the lateness. This one might be short, but the lemon will help. I have deicded to try for 6-9 day updates from now on, I will also try to add some narusaku smex as much as possible because if this story goes well I have ideas for a sequel involving their child.**

**Don't own naruto…………………..but I do have this piece of lint……………..……..no lint come back, damn you wind, damn youre vile air currents to hell**

**___________________________________________________**

**Konoha hospital**

Naruto, sakura, and naota had stayed the night in the hospital while sakura recovered from naruto's now regretfull revenge. Naruto and sakura, along with team 10 and kakashi would be going to Suna to redo the bonds konoha had broken. Sasuke was aksed to stay at the hospital to see how his wonds healed so quickly and agreed, simply for the fact he needed more time to find a way to beat sage mode. Naruto and sakura had left naota in Tsunade's care and were packing their belongings. Though naruto had more on his mind then packing and would rather have sakura back in the bed recovering from a more intimate attack.

"Hey sakura, you know, we didn't get to finish yesterday's little fun, we still have a half hour before we gotta go, wanna see what half an hour gets us?"

"I thought you wanted to wait till after a date with me?"

"Yeah, but seeing you in that gown got me hard, so I say screw it and you."

Naruto picked sakura up bridal style and laid her on the hospital bed, and began to lift her shirt to suckle on her breasts. He took the right one in his mouth and suckled vigorously on them, soon ripping her shirt off, button by button.

"Ahhhh, naruto stop, someone will hear us, save it for Suna when we can get a private room at least."

**STOP, HAMMER TIME……………….I MEAN LEMON TIME, DON'T OWN THAT PHRASE EITHER XD**

Naruto though wasn't listening and soon unzipped his pants, showing his massive dick to her and began to get her skirt and panties off immediately making his dick get even harder and making him drool over her body.

"Fuck sakura, youre body is so fucking beautiful, im gonna enjoy this."

"Naruto you idiot, what if someone comes in here for my final checkup, if they see me like this I swear ill kill you!"

Though she wanted this as well, shed never admit like this, if she did, shed practically be giving naruto the green light to do her whenever, they were just coming together as friends and a couple thanks to naota, she at least wanted him to officially call her girlfriend before wanting to stick it in her every 5 minutes.

'I guess if its this once, I don't think hell go overboard, besides, I need a good time with him, its been years since ive seen him.'

Sakura then took his shirt off, revealing his muscles, not barbarianish, but toned and well defined, though naruto gave her little time at letting her enjoy the scene, as he put his dick right in front of her face.

"Sakura, if you don't mind could you give me a BJ, I don't wanna waste my first time in you by coming early and youre hot body is making my dick spurt pre-cum, so would you?"

"Alright, but im not gonna always do this, im just doing it so it wont be a waste."

Sakura immediately took his dick in her mouth but naruto first adjusted them both so that sakura was at the foot of the bed, and he was lying on his back.

'Jeez, stupid pervert, relaxing and enjoying my mouth, while I work my ass of on his huge dick, well ill get him back later in the room at suna with a little wake up call kukukuku.'

With the thought of a sweet revenge on her mind, sakura went back to her minstrations of naruto's dick and after a little while heard naruto say.

"Crap sakura, I cant hold it in gonna cum!"

Sakura immediately swallowed all his cum, or as much as she could, as a little got on her breasts. She licked it off and got on top of naruto.

"Youre going to do all the work here, got it?"

"Hah hah, alright, if you can handle it that is, sure, but I cant promise ill be gentle on you, your body is too hot for me to even think of going easy on you."

Naruto began to thrust himself into sakura at a hard pace and sakura couldn't help but scream his name with every thrust in her. Naruto soon began to suckle again on both of her breasts, putting both nipples in his mouth and hugging her breasts to his face. Sakura was having a hard time keeping consciouss from naruto's skillful work on her insides and breasts, and had cum twice during all of it, to which naruto hadnt come at all, trying to hold it back so sakura could get as much pleasure as possible out of this.

They continued to go down on each other for another 10 minutes, with them now doing it like dogs, though naruto had to use one hand to support sakura, due to the fact her legs gave out 5 minutes ago.

"Naruto, are you tired from holding us both up, because if you are, im strong enough to do it for the rest of it?"

"Nah sakura, youre gonna need your strength so nobody notices you being so tired, remember?"

"I guess, but if it gets to be to much, tell me, well switch to something more comfortable."

"Actually sakura, I wanna try this position I thought of, mind if I try it?"

"Sure naruto, but I can only last maybe 3 more minutes so cum whenever you want alright?"

"Thanks sakura, alright here we go."

Naruto then turned them on their sides and lifted sakura's leg so as to allow him to have more of a thrust. Sakura couldn't believe how good this felt and screamed twice as loud, but soon naruto followd her screams with an orgasmic one of his own.

"Oh sakura, here I cum sakura, should I spurt all over you?"

"No, I took the pill, you can come inside me all you want, so you better have a huge load for me."

"Uhhhhhhh here……i……come…….saKURA!"

Naruto then spurted his seed inside sakura. It seemed to last minutes on end, naruto kept convulsing and releasing his cum inside sakura, whose insides felt like they were on fire from his warm seed.

"Ah shit sakura, that was incredible, youre body feels so soft and relaxing."

Naruto then turned them over so that naruto could rest on her breasts, and soon was asleep.

"Naruto, you idiot, wake up, we have to go to Suna, get off, and get dressed, NOW!"

Naruto, slowly but surely got up and groaned, but did as he was told. Soon, they were both dressed again, with sakura having a slight limp, but was able to get it under control by the time they reached the gates, well the remnants of the gates.

"Sakura, are you sure that you're alright, I was pretty rough on you, why don't you stay with naota?"

"No naruto, im fine trust me, but I at least want you to try to be nice to kakashi-sensei and team 10, alright?"

"……I cant promise that, I forgave you, but everyone else still has to earn my forgiveness, its not that simple, im sorry."

Sakura sighed, she knew he would be like this, but she hoped she could use her status with him to get leeway with the others, but apparently, they'd have to do this themselves.

"Alright, so when do we leave, I wanna see gaara as soon as possible."

Everyone tensed when they heard naruto talk, they all went into a secure state in case naruto got snippy.

"Hey kakashi, are you leading us, or can you not do that without choosing a favorite either?"

"Naruto, stop that, that's not necessary to say."

"No sakura, hes entitled to his opinion about my time as a teacher to you three, if that's how he feels, then I cant change it."

"Its not how I feel, its fact cyclops, if you hadnt played favorites with sasuke, and at least trained me as well, I could have beaten sasuke at the Valley, and then I wouldn't have half-died, I wouldn't have to deal with all this crap, if you just ACTED like a teacher at least, that one little act of choosing favorites, has made everything what it is today!"

Kakashi was stunned, he never thought naruto felt this way of how things had turned out, he knew that because of his selective mentoring, naruto and sakura suffered, but to think naruto blamed everything on his teaching of sasuke on one move. But then, he was right, had naruto learned the rasengan from Jaraiya, and had sasuke did not learn chidori from him, naruto would have been the victor of the Valley fight.

Team 10 felt like background characters in a comic, not knowing of what either one was talking about besides sasuke's and naruto's fight at the valley. They thought kakashi had taught all of them the same, to think because of kakashi's doddling over one student, that naruto had lost at the valley.

Shikamaru, though being the genius he was, thought this was impossible, one act of spoiling couldn't lead to all this.

"Naruto, theres no way kakashi's one act of choosing sasuke could lead to all this."

"SHUT UP PONYTAIL, I DON'T HONESTLY CARE WHAT YOU, OR THOSE 2 IDIOTS OVER THERE THINK, I KNOW WHAT I KNOW, IF SASUKE NEVER LEARNED THE CHIDORI, I COULD HAVE WON AT THE VALLEY, MY RASENGAN AND KYUUBI POWERS WOULD HAVE OVERPOWERED SASUKE!"

Shikamaru had backed off when naruto's outburst scared him, and ino and choji did nothing but back off even more.

"Lets go, its only 12 in the afternoon, and I feel like kicking your asses, that's not good for my blood pressure."

The whole team soon left for Suna, with naruto and sakura in the lead, with everyone else lagging behind, trying to avoid naruto, and his rage.

Sakura was trying to do damage control for them, to see if she could calm him down enough for them to try to get a chance to talk to him and get their forgiveness.

"Naruto, I really don't think that was necessary to put all the blame on kakashi, that's not fair to him, he never knew sasuke would have done that, he meant to teach him so he could protect us, so he could shy away from revenge."

"Sakura, I know youre trying to get everyone back in my good light, but whatever the point is, whether it was meant to protect us or not, he still doddled over sasuke, that I cant forgive, please sakura I don't want talk about this, please sakura, I just wanna sleep now were at the border of Konoha and Suna, the sand will be too harsh to traverse at night we should make camp here."

Soon everyone had camps set up besides naruto, he also hadnt packed any food, and was picking fruits from certain trees, almost knowing which trees had the fruits.

"Naruto, why didn't you bring a sleeping bag, and why are you picking fruits, didn't you bring ramen for yourself?"

"Im a sage sakura, a sage uses the earth for a bed, besides, it lets me sense any movements on the ground. As for the food, I don't eat meat anymore, a sage lives off the earth, Fukusaku-sensei taught me that."

Sakura was amazed, a naruto without ramen was incredible, naruto had really changed, though she didn't know if that was a good thing or not for this aspect of himself.

"Wait naruto, you brought ramen home when you gave naota that chocolate."

"That was salad ramen, all greens, no pork, chicken, or beef."

After everyone had eaten and gotten their beds ready, naruto volunteered for night duty, since hed be the only one staying out.

**The next day 10 min from Sunagakure**

The group had been traversing the sands and dunes of Suna's desert with relative ease, thanks to naruto's knowhow of the topography due to his many visits when naruto felt he needed a feel of civilization. When they arrived two Suna guards stopped them.

"Halt, who are you and what is your purpose here?!"

"Its me, naruto, im just bringing some people and my friend sakura haruno."

The guard eyed naruto and saw that on his back was the toad contract, meaning the toad sage, naruto uzumaki was in fact here.

"Naruto-sama, please forgive me, I didn't recognize you sir, please allow me to escort you personally to gaara-sama!"

Naruto followed the guard through the one-way path to sunagakure and was soon outside the room of the kazekage.

"HEY GAARA, how you've been since I was last here?!"

Gaara wasn't even stunned by naruto's outburst, sakura and the team envied that calmness as they still heard a ringing in their ears.

Gaara immediately tensed up and stood up at the sight of konoha nin.

"What are they doing here, I cut the ties with konoha years ago, and I have no reason to redo them LEAVE!"

Naruto immediately stood in front of gaara, with an oppressing glare, but just to calm gaara down.

"Gaara, I know this might sound strange from me, but ive 'allied' myslef with konoha, so their good, I ask you, please help them in this war I can understand if you don't want to, but please, ive found some happiness with two very important people."

Naruto then looked to sakura and smiled at her, with sakura smiling back. Gaara saw this, and knew that naruto was indeed telling the truth. Gaara smiled, a rare sight for anyone to see.

"……Fine then, ill be in Konoha in one week for war planning, Suna and Konoha are allies in this war, but naruto, I wish to talk to you personally everyone else, my guard will bring you to our finest rooms please follow them."

As the group left, naruto took a seat across from gaara and started to listen.

"Naruto, my men have fought Iwa nin, and have come out victorious, Iwa has a very ineffective military, even with Mizu's aid, my men have reported very little casualties."

"Great gaara, but why you telling me this?"

"My men have seen oto nin with every group, and they are so far the only problem weve encountered, as they have used many ninjutsu that my men have not seen, it seems that mizu and iwa are nothing more then quantity soldiers and oto are quality, with this theory, I suspect that orochimaru is alive, and is in fact the marionette of this entire war, goading iwa and mizu with thoughts of glory and using youre absense for a morale boost, and have fallen for orochimaru's trap of being pawns."

Naruto looked unfazed by this information and just scratched his ass.

"Yeah, I asked him myself, everything you just said was the truth, lucky you figured it out so early in this game."

"You….you actually went into oto territory and talked with orochimaru!?"

"Yeah, sasuke's curse seal is back, so I asked him why, seems sasuke's gonna play a big role in this war, what role that is, even I cant tell this early."

"Well then, if you know this, theres nothing else i have to tell, but tomorrow, id like you to help my men with a training session, you might not know it, but in the world of ninjas, the toad sage is seen as a legend, to see a true heir of that mantle would help them greatly."

Naruto is known to have a …………….largen then normal ego, to hear such a boast well…………..

"Well I guess I could help them, you know being a legend and all."

Naruto's nose went high in the air, while laughing like a rich man. Gaara visibly sweatdropped, but still smiled nonetheless.

"Well gaara, I got to go, by the way, you got an apprentice for being the next kazekage gaara?"

"No, but if anyone shows the commitment to it you once did, ill be sure to let them take this spot for me, it really doesn't help with gettign rid off the rings around my eyes haha."

Naruto and gaara had laughed and then naruto decided he needed to see sakura to finish yesterdays 'workout'. He asked the guard where sakura's room was and left for her room. When he got there, he knocked and waited. When she opened the door he immediately put her over his shoulder and ran to her bed, but not before locking the door and putting the closet in front of it so the noise would be drowned out. Hed make sure her voice would be sore tomorrow.

"Naruto, stop, I just got unpacked, don't be so rough."

Naruto put her on the bed and took his shirt off.

**Lemons again, im good arent it……………….yes….yes I am**

Naruto then took his pants, scroll, and boxers off in front of sakura who went bug-eyed.

"Sakura you better be ready, im gonna ten times rougher with you now, all that damn desert made me really dry and horny for you, as well as that little hospital workout."

"Jeez naruto, you get right to it don't you?"

"Come on, you like it and you know it, now come on."

Naruto then got into the bed and kissed sakura. He immediately took her shirt off and groped her breasts, suckling one and groping the other. He then ripped her skirt off, leaving it in pieces.

"Naruto, I only have 5 pairs of pants and skirts, don't rip it like that."

Naruto though wasn't paying attention and soon buried his head in her breast while biting on the nipple. This made sakura scream in pleasure, and naruto ripping her panties off sealed it that he wasn't in the mood for foreplay and wanted to get to the fun immediately.

Naruto then went on his back and held sakura while he held her above his dick. He soon lowered her in and soon dropped her on him, impaing her on his dick.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pain and pleasure, with naruto immediately regretting what he did and holding her while he kissed her passionately trying to soothe her pain.

"Thank you naruto, its alright now, you can go now, but please be gentle."

Naruto knew he couldn't go rough with her until they got into it more, so for the time being, hed have to be gentle and passionate with her, not that he didn't want that, but he needed to cum inside her like a ravid animal.

Naruto then slowly but surely went in slowly and soon picked up the pace, sometimes switching positions. From doggy, to holding her by her legs, to grabbing her breasts and letting his dick being the only thing keeping her above him. Each time, naruto groaned and growled like an animal at her, biting her neck and licking her neck of the blood. A layer of sweat soon formed on their bodies. Sakura couldn't hold herslef as well as naruto and had came 3 times, though naruto didn't mind as it made his thrust much easier and less painful for her. For an entire hour, naruto and sakura were in orgasmic bliss and didn't want it to end, but naruto, no matter how virile he was, had to let his seed out in her sooner or later, luckily she took the pill a few hours ago, because he felt they were gonna collapse seconds after he came with her, and didn't want his seed to cover her for the entire night. Naruto then put sakura on her side and made her face the door while he lifted her left leg, and using his free hand, skillfully held both breasts in his hand, though their combined weight made narutos' arm tire, he had to cum quickly, this position felt too good to stop simply due to fatigue.

He finally felt his dick pulsate, meaning he was ready to let his seed out in her body and get some quality couple sleep with her, if things went his way, hed want to sleep and wake up with her for the rest of his life. He then began to lift her leg as high as he could and shouted.

"Here I cum sakura, take all of it, take all of my seed in you."

"Yes naruto, give every drop, don't even think of letting any out, got it!"

"Yeah sakura, here I COME!!"

Naruto then exploded inside of sakura, and convulsed in her, after what seemed like hours, but what simply a minute, naruto's enitre load was in sakura, had she not taken the pill, naruto would have be having a child without a doubt, due to his virility, though he wasn't ready to bring a child into the world with a war going on.

'Maybe after I stick a sword up all those assholes on the other side of the border.'

"Sakura, that was amazing, my entire lower half is completely numb."

"Just you lower half, my entire body feels numb baka, if you even think im gonna be ready for any late night action, ill kill you, so if you do wake up and have a hard on, just fap it out in the bathroom, got it?"

"Yeah yeah sakura, don't worry, im completely spent for the entire night, so lets get some sleep in shall we."

Naruto pulled the blanket over both of them and kissed sakura from her arm to her neck to her mouth. They passionately kissed each other, but sakura had only so much strength left in her and soon kissed him one last time goodnight.

"Night naruto, gaara want you to do anything else while were here?"

"Yeah, he wants me to train his men for a morale boost."

"Jeez, we should have told him you have such a big ego."

"Come on sakura, I am great, I cant help that."

"Just go to sleep baka."

Sakura soon fell asleep and naruto put his hands on her butt and breasts.

"If she doesn't know, it wont hurt her right."

Naruto then fell asleep and made sure the blanket was covering her body, making sure she was nice and comfortable.

**_________________________________________________**

**Well two lemons, though the first was kind of short, It was my first lemon so please be nice, and the chapter might seem a little fastly made, but I kinda made it that way so as to be a bridge for the next chapter, where naruto will show the Suna nin whos the boss lol. Anyway, I am so sorry for the wait, being in advanced placement means you get twice the work, so finals review times two means youre ass is always in a book, but still no excuse, so to make up for it, I promise, by next Sunday, you will have your chapter of narutonessness on this sequence of 0's and 1's somehow making letters. Also I had this idea for a good oneshot lemon, so that should be here around Wednesday, but it wont interfere with this ch, I already have the plot written out, just gotta imagine the fight, since it will be so large scale. **


	9. AN

**Hey guys sorry for making you think an early chapter but I made a forum that I hoped with so many people watching my stry would wanna see,, I only have one so far, but if you guys want just go to my page and click on my forums to see it and expand on it if you like, once again sorry for making you think I made a new ch early**


	10. Dual Identity

**Hey everyone, sorry for such a late update, but like I said though being in A.P sucks ass, its like, you know when some reason three huge projects are due all in one week, its like that for me all the time. But good news, now its all just review, which I don't need, so updates WILL be more frequent, though maybe shorter, but longer then 3500 words, ill make sure of it, I have microsoft office 07, so ill know how many words ive written, anyway heres the ch**

**Don't own naruto, If I did……………….sasuke would have been pwned by killa bee**

**________________________________________________________**

It was early in the morning for all of Suna's citizens, even a hellish desert has a darkness at some point, but its sunrise is a thing of beauty to see. Naruto Uzumaki was one of those lucky enough to see it. Sakura had woken him up and told him to prepare for the exhibition, though not before naruto helped sakura get back to sleep, in an intimate way. So naruto is now sitting atop a wall overlooking the sunrise.

"Geez, burn my skin why don't cha."

"You know naruto, war is overshadowing the 5 great countries, but even the sun cannot be blocked by mans darkness, to see it is a true sight to behold."

Gaara was standing next to naruto, who didn't seem fazed by gaara's ominous but hopeful talk.

"Yeah, yeah contrary to popular belief, my 'sagely insight' is zero to none, so don't expect me to agree and counter it with something even wiser."

"Still a jokester, to think, a year ago when you came here for a week, you drunkenly stated how you should shred konoha and all its inhabitants to their knees, and now, you've softened somewhat."

"I still want them to kneel before me, just not as many."

Naruto began to get up and walked past gaara, but not before saying.

"Tell youre men to sharpen their swords, every inch of flesh they cut from me will help them."

"You know they have no chance, but thanks, please just incapitate them, well need them."

Naruto jumped all the way to the stadium grounds and began to meditate.

**6 hours later**

Naruto opened his eyes, 6 straight hours of gathering natural energy and he felt incredible, he was gonna need to be at top strength for this fight.

Naruto got up and waited for the Sand Ops to arrive, three teams of four, of the very best, he was gonna be sore after this. They soon arrived along with the whole of the Suna ninja force, all applauding for the Ops team, but still respectful of naruto and his title.

"Well then, are the three Suna Ops ready?"

"We are."

"Is the legendary toad sage ready to fight?"

"Yup."

"Hajime!!"

Naruto immediately back-flipped so his feet were on top, and began to spin them rapidly. A small tornado began to form and naruto began to send kicks to his opponents, which became blades of air.

"Shit, A team, throw paper bombs to get him off balance, B team, prepare fire jutsus for any more wind techniques he has!"

Naruto however immediately stopped after hitting A team while they were preparing the paper bombs, but only got one.

'Well, every bit counts, gotta go one team at a time.'

Naruto began to charge to the other 3 memebers of A team, and began a taijutsu fight, opting for a style relying mostly on the force of his punches, which combined with his now natural ability to use frog katas, mean even missing them makes him win, as the other two memebers realized after missing his punch by an inch, only for their faces to be reshaped to his fist.

The last member retreated back a few feet, but went forward when the order came from the leader.

"C team, back up A team with kenjutsu, show no mercy, if we don't fight with the intent to kill, we wont win, B team, switch to earth style for support.

'Crap, this guy is too good for me to take this one by one, ill need to use my jutsus, I was hoping to not need to use ninjutsu for awhile.'

Naruto clasped his hands together and shouted.

"Senpo: Cho-Oodama Rasengan!"

Naruto's rasengan immediately exploded to twice his size, and he soon threw it at the C team leader. The resulting explosion gave naruto the opportunity he needed to go in the dust with his sage mode now activated, feeeling around for the teams chakra, and soon found the remaining A team man along with C team, naruto went to the team and used his frog kata to sword fight with the squad.

Naruto was impressed, these 5 knew what to do against his kata, use the tip of the sword to make sure the kata's invisible hand the natural energy gives wouldn't reach far enough to hit them was a brilliant idea, and these swords were obviously made to withstand abuse for years to come, hed need to rethink how to go at this with the few seconds before the dust cleared.

"B team, NOW!!"

A huge sphere of fire raced towards naruto and the sand around sooned to glass shards around him, cutting him with small, but numerous cuts around his body, and as he got out of the glass prison, what he guessed was C team came at him with a bunch of shuriken in hand.

"Fuuton: Slicing shuriken!!"

The shuriken soon became the medium for the wind chakra to form shuriken and became as large as windmill shuriken.

'Dammit, what the hell have I been doing at that mountain for 6 years, if 3 teams of Suna Ops can outmatch me, what badass toad sage am I!'

Naruto then thought that for him to win, hed have to rely on everything, no holding back, everything in his arsenal would be used.

Naruto then raised his hands in the air and smashed them to the ground, making a small but still unbalancing shockwave for the C team members. Naruto then raced to them with his Rasenrengan to take out two of them, while immediatwly after, using his Fuuton: Bellowing Roar to clear all the glass and send it to B team on the other side of the stadium. With B team distraught for a few minutes, the three members of C team were alone and soon to be unconsciouss.

Naruto jumped to their position and engaged in a taijutsu fight with them, but he soon noticed the leader backing away, only coming to fight for quick guerilla moves, then backing away to circle them for odd amounts of time.

'What the hell is he doing, it doesn't make sense.'

Naruto then realized his fight was being dragged towards B team and that's when it hit him. Whenever the leader went away to circle them, it was merely to get naruto's attention on the stupid maneuver so he wouldn't figure out the ploy they were doing.

'Crap, well if I said I was being serious I might as well use it.'

Naruto then moved towards B team and attacked them while completely not caring they were armed to the teeth with paper bombs. Naruto then charged straight towards them but reversed and faced C team and threw a three pronged kunai at the team, who easily dodged it.

B team then threw the paper bombs near naruto as he stopped right in front of them, but the explosion obscured everyones vision as to whether he survived or not.

'Shit, did we overdo it?'

Naruto was no where to be found and the teams combined looked everywhere for him aroudn the area but couldn't see him.

Just as the thought that naruto was dead, naruto sprang from the sand and head banged two members together, and clubbed a third with his fist, before dissapearing again with a flash.

"Where did he go, how can he move so fast?"

"Thank my dad for that, he calls it Hiraishin no jutsu, I like to call it sneak up and whomp your ass unconscious no jutsu, you decide."

Naruto finally took out the leader, leaving only 3 members left, one for jutsu, and two in kenjutsu.

"Alright guys, no more sneak and whomp, lets finish this with straight up, jutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu, sound good?"

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Hai"

All four went at each other, one using a wind jutsu to blow naruto off balance to allow the other two to get the upper hand, but failed when naruto used his frog katas to hit the air behind him to catapult himself forward towards them, and using two kunai, battled the two kenjutsu users,w hile dodging random jutsu from the other member.

The battle then turned for naruto as he used his shadow clones to use Bellowing Roar to kick up a small sandstorm to distort the three, with each swinging at one naruto, seeing them poof out of existence and being knocked out by the real one.

After the last two were gone, naruto saw only one knew what was going and set up caltrops all around him self so naruto would have to jump at him, giving away where he was, even in the sand.

"Gotta hand it to you, pretty good idea to use the caltrops like that, got any more bright ideas for me?"

"No unfortunately, I just got lucky Naruto-sama, although I will lose this, I speak for my leader and teammates in saying this has been an honor, to see the new toad sage."

"Thanks, wanna settle this wth out best jutsu, you know, one of those cliched last slash duels?"

"Yes, it only seems appopriate."

"Fuuton: Howling Wind Blade!!!!!"

"Rasengan!!!!"

Both ran at each other, a sound of moaning wind and spiraling energy clashed, but soon the blade cracked and was soon destroyed, along with its master.

As naruto's shadow clones gathered the members and put them to the medical tent, he went next to gaara and shouted.

"To all those we believe my victory came from me being natually gifted at jutsu, or sage techniques, or even control chakra, youre a retard!"

"This power came from nothing but hardwork, anyone of you can be at my level, all you need to do is never give up, there is no end, there is only a new road, got that?"

"HAI NARUTO-SAMA"

"No wise words my ass naruto, what do you call that then?"

"Shut up, I got that from a heated moment of passion of fighting, that doesn't count."

"Whatever, since im guessing all that needed to be done here is done, youll be leaving tomorrow then?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, come to the palace tonight, well throw a banquet for your departure."

"Thanks, make sure my meals are vegetarian, as a sage, meats not my thing anymore."

"Sure, be at the palace in about 5 hours, is that enough time?"

"Yeah, I could use a good nap."

Naruto jumped off to his room with sakura and found she was still sleeping.

'Lucky me.'

Naruto then got undressed and got back in the position he was last night with sakura, and soon fell asleep, but not before writing a quick note on the bedside table, as well as setting the alarm for 4 hours from now.

**4 hours later**

Naruto was awoken by sakura pulling his ear out of bed and into the shower.

"You idiot, the only warning you give me of a FANCY banquet in your honor is an hour's notice and a sticky note!"

"Sorry, I thought that'd be enough for both of us, ill get in the shower now, and well be out of here with plenty of time to spare.

**At the banquet hall 3 hours later**

"Well naruto, its been good to see you, it's a shame you have to go."

"Don't worry gaara, youll be in konoha in two weeks to talk war talk with the old hag, well catch up then."

"True, but I cant help but feel nervous at leaving my village without their kazekage, even if it is to help them."

"It'll be alright, they got your brother and sister, those two can take care of everything by themselves."

"I know, but still, this sand control is something that is nearly perfect in every aspect, no flaws in battle, and an unlimited supply."

"Yeah that is true, but still, you gotta place more trust in them, if you cant, this village will always be dependent on ya, and when the times comes for you to got away for an even longer amount of time, they'll be helpless and riot, you gotta let them know those two are capable enough."

"You know naruto, that's 2 for 2 on youre wise statements today, sure youre not a humble wise sage."

"SHUT UP, that was from brother to brother, still doesn't count."

"Well, nonetheless, thank you, now I imagine you wanna sleep now, the trek back will be brutal."

"Yeah, I guess, sakura and me should have no problem, weve been here before, but those three dumbasses and kakashi might need my help in traversing it."

Naruto then went back to hid apartment with sakura slightly drunk, which was bad for naruto as he quietly whispered shes scary drunk, which then left him bruised and sleeping on the fold out couch.

**Morning Suna gate**

"Well gaara, see ya in two weeks, don't expect much planning thought, two weeks of me on the job and this war will be half over."

"Well good luck anyway, all of Suna will hope you survive this war."

As naruto and the team left Suna, a sudden sandstorm kicked up, forcing naruto and the team to go into a cave about 10 miles from their normal position. As the hours passed the sandstorm finally pissed naruto off enough that he went outside, activated sage mode and used another jutsu, he said would 'show nature whos boss'."

"FUUTON:Typhoon Claws!"

Naruto's nails elongated to kyuubi size ones and he swiped the air horizontally, making the sand clear away without even so much as a single speck of sand left in the air.

"Stupid ass wind, how gaara can have a whole gourd of this crap is beyond me."

Naruto and the gang then went the long way home, but woud be out of the sand sooner, but have to traverse more of The fire countries forest area. As everyone was jumping through the trees, Shikamaru stopped everyone and began to inspect a tree.

"This isn't the place to find a tree to nap in lazy ass, lets move it!"

"No naruto, look at this tree, its burnt, but it looks like its been burnt for a long time."

"Hes right naruto, a battle might have occurred, we should check it out."

"Fine, but hurry, I miss my 5 star hotel already."

'Why does this area look so familiar, did fukusaku-sensei bring me here early on in our training or something?'

As they all reached the end of the forest, what they saw next shocked everyone but naruto, who simply went wide eyed with realization at the sight before him.

'Shit shit shit shit, I have to get everyone away before shikamaru or kakashi realize what caused this.'

"Wow, look at that crater, it has to be at least 120 meters long, and 35 meters deep!"

"Yeah, that's probably the best assumption I would guess too ino, but what could cause this kind of wide spread destruction?"

"Don't know don't care shikamaru, but were leaving, lets go, this is boring me."

"You cant be serious naruto, this doesn't interest you in the least, what could have caused this?"

"Oh yeah, ask the jinchuuriki, who has a demon in his stomach whats interesting, lets go, this is probably some remmnant of some old battle in the great ninja war or something."

"Naruto I thought I taught you to look underneath the underneath, what kind of jutsu could cause this?"

"You also taught me to walk on trees, sasuke is a better ninja, and that guilt and a real want to train a student to bring back a friend are easy to confuse, look how those lessons turned out for both of us, still wanna preach the teacher role, or can we freaking move already?"

Naruto's anger seemed to stop everyones curiosity and they soon went back to their normal route, though they had convinced naruto to at least let them report it to Tsunade. As they made camp, about a few hours from konoha, sakura came up to naruto and asked.

"Naruto, theres something you know about that hole, tell me, please, it seemed to frighten you, please trust me to know?"

"……..I want a clear promise you wont even think about even telling tsunade this, ill let her know what it was, I want these words to leave your mouth."

"I promise, not even tsunade-sama will hear about this from me."

"…………..Alright, it was about 3 years ago, Fukusaku-sensei decided to try to control the kyuubi, so as to allow my ability to control natural energy easier for me instead of relying on clones. We went to a deserted area and used the key toad to twist the seal off gradually day by day, every 3 or four days letting another tail try to control me. After about a month, the day came when the last tail would be released, he sent for Gamabunta, Kichi, and Tatsu for protection in case I got berserk and he needed a few seconds to reseal me. After a few minutes the chakra shield came up, but my skin was still intact, and for a while it seemed I had everything under control, so the key toad completely let loose the seal."

Sakura went into complete shock, to know that naruto, a mere human, had beaten the kyuubi in terms of chakra, truly it was naruto's destiny to become the leader of the ninja world.

"After that however, I blacked out, and when I came to, fukusaku-sensei and everybody was half-dead, I had no recollection of what happened, so what I tell you right now is what fukusaku-sensei told me."

**3 years ago**(in fukusaku's perspective)

'As I saw naruto's body be enveloped by the kyuubi's chakra, I felt both fear and wonder, to think, this destined child could fight the kyuubi on equal terms amazed me, but still, if naruto lost, we might all die today, but then again, this one isn't meant to flow in the normal river of fate.'

Naruto's chakra and the kyuubi's chakra then skyrocketed neck and neck to each other, rising hundreds of feet into the air, with naruto's finally engulfing the kyuubi's. But soon, the chakra became purple and descended to naruto, causing a massive shockwave that left everyone unconsciouss.

'No, did………….did the kyuubi win in the end?'

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Never better, fukusaku, never better.'

Naruto soon emerged from the rubble, but looked almost nothing like him. His hair had become pointed and reached the top of his calves. His claws were as sharp and black as a foxes, his pupil's slitted black, with red eyes, his seal literally dripping off his stomach like ink, and his toenails as black as his fingernails.

"Naruto, what happened to you?"

"Don't know, but I like it, I can feel all this power, and I feel like destroying konoha for some reason, all the years of memories are almost influencing me, and I love the feeling."

"Wait naruto, you can't do that, if you do……..uhhhhh…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto had his foot over fukusaku and was steadily increasing the pressure.

"You aren't in control here toad, I am, this body is my birthright, ive taken in his pain for years, and im not gonna let that sentimental crap pull me down back in there again."

"Kyuuu…….kyuubi, what did you do to naruto?"

"I'm not the kyuubi, not even close frogger."

"Then……then who?"

"…………Why naruto of course, or more specifically, the side of naruto that he made subconsciously to take in all his pain."

"That doesn't make sense, what are you talking about?!"

"What, you honestly think he could take all that pain and be stable, I was made by him to take it all in, but even I have limits, I took in all his childhood pain, after that, I couldn't handle anymore, so he took it with that smile of his, and when those two were fighting it out for dominance, well, I took my chance, and now im out."

'So, theres a second guest inside naruto as well, damn, one was bad enough.'

"What do you expect to do after konoha is destroyed, youre purpose will be over."

"No, you see, naruto might not have agreed with pein's ideals, but I have the ability to actually make those plans come to fruition, with my power, the world will bend to me, in the age of ninja's, there is no kage there is no daimyo, there is only………….ME, I will live eternal, ensuring generations of kindness, obedience, and happiness for the world, all I need is a few years."

"That wont work, people cant be controlled, they have to learn to coincide by choice, or else, it'd only be fake."

"Doesn't matter, my judgment will be final, goodbye frogger, you've lost two students now, can't you train anything without them dying or losing so miserably?"

"Wouldn't know, naruto isn't gone yet, so I still have a chance."

"Fuujutsu: Four corner sealing!"

Four frog pillars engulfed naruto, who simply laughed.

"I'm not the kyuubi, this wont work…..on………me?"

Naruto's hand began to shake wildly, convulsing, until his whole body shook.

"What the hell, I'm not the kyuubi, this shouldn't be working!"

"It doesn't affect you yes, but since the kyuubi is temporarily sealed away, naruto is probably fighting you for control now, and since hes the dominant personality, he'll win this."

"DAMMIT YOU BASTARD OLD FROG, WHEN I COME BACK, YOULL DIE FIRST, ILL BE BACK, AS LONG AS NARUTO DOESN'T FORGIVE KONOHA, ILL ALWAYS BE HERE!"

Naruto then began to hold his head and roared at the top of his lungs, eyes shut and seemingly in horrid pain, until finally collapsing and changing back to normal.

'Yes……………..truly this one doesn't flow in fates river, but in a one all his own.'

**Now times (naruto's perspective)**

"And that's everything he told me that happened, that's why he tried to make me forgive konoha, he thought if I lost that hatred, the other me wouldn't exist, but even knowing hes inside because of my hate, I still can't let go of it…………………I don't want to."

Sakura was both shocked and understanding, she knew why he wanted to keep his hatred.

"Naruto………….if you want to stay angry at them, I don't blame you if you want, id rather you try to forgive the teams at least, but if you want to hate the village, I have no objections to it, I know why you want to keep it. You feel cheated that you're the only one who HAS to give up his anger for the good of the world, and you shouldn't, not if you don't want to."

"……..Thank you sakura, thank you for letting me be me."

Naruto deeply hugged sakura, happy she knew why he felt like he did.

As morning rolled on, the team could see the gates of konoha in the distance and double timed to Tsunades place.

When they arrived, naruto told them to go home, he'd handle the mission report and the crater they saw. They didn't object, but felt slightly less nervous around him as he told them in a calm tone.

Naruto, kakashi, and sakura all walked into Tsunade's room and waited for her to stamp the final document. When she finished she looked at them at asked.

"How'd it go, did gaara agree to the treaty?"

"Yup, he'll be here in two weeks to talk war strategy with us."

Tsunade look became one of happiness, knowing this war could now be won.

"Well that's a load off my mind, thank you naruto, you might have saved thousands o flives right now. Naota is with my ANBU escort now, he wanted to get some candy, so they personally escorted him to get it, he should be here any minute.

Just as Tsunade said that, the ANBU came in with a happy Naota eating some chocolate, but dropped it when he saw naruto.

"BAKA-SENNIN, SAKURA-SAN, IM SO GLAD YOURE BACK!"

"Hey, I thought we agreed on naruto?"

"Yeah, but its funnier with that."

"Hey sakura-san, I ate so much candy, the bags almost empty take a look."

"Naota, that much candy is no good for you, youll be sleepy and not hungry for dinner."

"No…I …….wont."

Naota soon felt drowsy and went into sakura's arms and fell asleep.

"I told him, the more he ate, the sooner hed fall asleep, wed better take him to naruto's place to get some sleep, kakashi-sensei can you take care of the mission report?"

"yeah, Naruto you don't mind do you?"

"Guess not, just don't make a big deal out of what we saw, got it?"

"Yes, I wont."

As naruto and sakura walked to naruto's apartment, tsunade looked out the window and smiled.

"Those three are the bud of the future in this war, don't you agree kakashi?"

"Yeah, those two might be able to break down naruto's walls."

"So what is this big important detail in the mission naruto didn't want you to over exaggerate?"

"It's a long story, so I hope youre sober for it."

Tsunade growled but conceded when she realized he was right.

"ill let that slide if you start talking now."

"…….Sorry about that."

______________________________________________________

**Once again so sorry for the delay, but good news, Im free, not from tests, but stupid projects that are so long and boring they take up my free time, which means newer chapters sooner……………nice, btw please visit my forum, if you want to talk about anything, don't have to but still, just try it out**


	11. The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja Ch1

Hello everyone. First off i really want to apologize for the 5 month absence but i had just graduated, so after graduation, i had to move closer to my college, find a new job, and get ready for college to begin then i had to be settled in college, and now i am finally good and now i can write this ch, fortunately it seems college is a little easier then i imagined and so ill be able to continue writing on at least a weekly or bi weekly basis, for those who still read my story thank you, ill try to not be a jackass and leave you in the dust for 5 months again lol

i dont own naruto, masashi kishimoto does

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Naruto, you do realize this will be your first mission in years, do you need anything to help you prepare, the fact that im letting you do this alone is a stretch, if it were up to me, youd be with at least one ANBU group." Tsunade scanned Naruto's attire and gear setup, and was extremely disturbed by it. All he had was his sage clothes, his summoning scroll, and his cape, did he really think this would suffice. She took another sip of sake to calm herself down. He was trained by sages, if this is what he thought he needed, then this will suffice for him.

"Trust me Tsunade, i know what im doing, besides, im a pacifist anyway, no weapons, no matter what the cause, and if it comes down to it, i have my fists and jutsu, and who can compete with those, im great, you can't deny that.

Tsunade immediately took another sip of sake, before naruto would be seeing stars. The arrogance of this kid, granted he was far above even her in terms of everythign besides med-jutsu and intelligence, still he needed humility, if he didnt, hed be setting himself up for defeat, just like the Uchiha.

"Naruto, my job is to worry, not just for you, but for everyone who lives in this village, so i have to worry extra for you, acting as a peace emissary for us is suicide naruto, Iwa wont accept it, the old ways of the sage dont apply here, they wont listen to you just because the sage mantle belongs to you, that position holds little or no value these days, and if you cant realize that youll die, please promise me you wont do anything stupid and that youll use force if it comes to it."

Naruto could see her worry and aged face being so serious with this situation, he could see the sake wasn't helping her like it used to war was hell on everybody, not just the soldiers, if he didn't stop this, only more wounds, scars, and feelings of hatred would rise, and dammit he promised that pervy sage hed stop it, and he meant it, it was his nindo and he never goes back on it.

"Alright Tsunade, ill promise, but you also have to realize that this war doesnt need to happen i can fix this, i can help both sides, whatever the reason this war was even thought to begin ill fix, i have to, i promised Jaraiya, and i cant let him down, not now, not ever, its the least i can do."

At the mention of Jaraiya, Tsunade immediately paled. Her dead teammate who gave his life for the future generation of ninjas, all his life he thought he only made failure after failure, he couldnt have been wronger, all he did was make small mistakes, befriending Orochimaru was probably his most costly, as he spent most of his life tracking his friend like a rat, but he trained two amazing ninja, one who became the Game-sennin, and the other, the Yondaime, how that man thought he was a failure astounded Tsunade to this day, if anything she failed, failed to protect Konoha from Pain, failed to help Jaraiya in his final hours, failed to stop Orochimaru from reviving his hands. And yet, she was alive, not him. No...No she cant think like that, Jaraiya might be gone, but his legacy lives on in this boy, and shell help him through to the end, no matter what the cost this time.

"Alright then Naruto, you have my clearance, youre mission is to try to negotitate peace talks with Iwagakure and to set up trading arrangements, do you understand the gravity of the situation Uzumaki?"

"Hai."

"Then go, may the will of fire guide you."

And so, she sent Naruto off, but this time with the full confidence hed be back succesful, alive, and closer to fulfilling Jaraiya's goal.

"Shizune, do you think this was a good idea? If theres any opinion that could make me doubt my judgement its yours, i want your honest opinion."

"Truthfully Tsunade-sama, if it were anyone else, id say you were right, but this is Naruto, when has he let us down, he beat the man who killed Jaraiya-sama, he brought down the man who eluded death itsefl, Uchiha Madara and he brought hope back to both of us in this war time, hes destined to succeed."

"Shizune, if it were up to me, youd be in this chair, you know that?"

"No way, you drink enough as is, if i were sitting there, youd be drunk by sunrise."

Shizune promptly picked up Ton-ton and left Tsunade to her work.

Naruto had one day in konoha and so spent it at his house with Naota and Sakura, who was watching Naota while he was gone and decided to stay for dinner.

"Hey Naruto, how long do you think you will be gone, im not sure my house can accomodate Naota for too long."

"Shouldn't be longer then a week, 3 days to and back with some time for talking and stuff, so yeah give or take a week."

"Alright then Naota i hope you enjoy vegetables, because thats all we eat in the Haruno household."

"Waahhh, no, baka-sennin, stop her, keep a shadow clone here to sneak me ramen, i cant live on green, its too icky."

While Naota's face was a tough one to say no to, Sakura had a point, he wasn't a jinchuriki, his metabolism was human he'd be dead by his early 20's if thats all he had, his body couldn't possibly break down all the ramen he could.

"No Naota, youre only 7, too much ramen is bad for you, Sakura's a doctor, she knows the right stuff for you to eat, dont argue with her while im gone, if she gives me a bad report about you, i wont give you any either alright?"

"Hmm, alright then, starting now im on strike, no food unless its ramen, well see who can hold out longest, then well see who gets ramen and who doesnt."

Naota pouted and turned the other way, with his arms crossed, he seemed adamant in keeping his hunger srtrike promise, but unfortunately fot him, 8:00 make bedtime.

"Okay Naota, i guess no dinner before bed its 8:00, time for bed, sure you dont wanna eat anything before you sleep on an empty stomach?"

"Nuh uh, when im serious, theres no room for giving up."

Sakura and Naruto immediately were reminded of the old Naruto and how alike that sounded to his logic.

A few hours later

With Naota tucked in and asleep, Sakura and Naruto decided to just watch T.V until sleep took them over, though Naruto left her in bed alone around 3 to get an early leg on his journey.

In the middel of the mountains of Iwa

Nartuto had been walking through a small trench when he heard laughing.

"Whos there, answer me, i can hear you."

He looked around but found nothing, but he heard it again, it was male, adult, and sounded familiar. It was echoing through the trench, magnifying it. It was taunting him, making him feel like the guy was right there next to him

'Whos there i cant see him.'

"Youre not supposed to see me baka, i am you remember."

'That voice, no no no no no.'

"Yes yes yes yes yes, im back bitch, you didn' think i was gone for good i got a taste of the outside and now i want the whole world, so im not going anywhere."

'Dammit, stay out of my head, go away, i dont want to see you, hear you, or sense you at all, just go away.'

"Impossible you made me, remember, i did what you wanted, i took in your pain and now i feed off of it, i need it, oh how youre childhood was like a buffet, so much spite, malice, and rage, it was delicious, but recently youve grown soft, im hungry for rage, and i plan to feed myself, so you may block me out for now, but im here, always here, and i plan to keep it that way, ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Naruto just stopped, concentrated and waited for the natural energy to calm him down, if he let himself get riled up, hed lose this battle, he cant afford to let himself be taken over by this 'thing'. Soon Naruto felt the voice die down until he felt calm and relaxed. Naruto still sat and simply breathed, caution only saves, never hurts.

Naruto still was sitting for at least 20 minutes and then continued with his trek to Iwa, and soon by the second day of traversing the beautiful but dangerous mountains was nearing Iwa's gate. He sped down to a walk and when he approached the gate, he was accosted by two guards.

"Halt, what business do you bring to Iwagakure, state them now!"

Naruto composed himself and stated he was here from Konoha to talk peace and to stop the war before it escalated any higher.

The guards were obviously hostile to him, but he said he was the toad sage, and like he thought they immediaely bowed to him.

"We apologize Sennin-sama, please follow us to the Tsuchikage."

Naruto looked at the state of the village and was surpised at how prosperous it was, the village seemed almost as bustling as konoha, and the people actually seemed happy and not like the blood hungry villians his history lessons taught him.

'Heh, i guess even konoha needs propoganda sometimes, its sad really, riling up kids to be afraid and then later angry at an enemy whos just as alike as they are.'

As he wen through the vllage he acended several flights of stone steps and went into a large dome shaped hollow mountain, where he found what he assumed the kage's building.

As he neared the gate, he was amazed to see two nin clad in boulders and steel plating, his guess being camo and protection.

'Resourceful and ingenious, a frontal assault would be suicide for anyone.'

As he entered the building he was greeted with the sight of a feeble old man and a young assistant being dictated the will of the kage on what he heard as 'pesky bandits'.

As Naruto made his presence known, he awaited the kages response on his appearance.

"For fuck sakes do they give these kinds of titles to anyone nowadays? First that Gaara brat becomes a kage and now another brat becomes the toad sage, well listen up brat, you could be my fucking damiyo and i still wouldnt care, in this world, a man is defined by his words or his fists, and seeing as how my age makes the latter impossible, either start telling me why i shouldn't have my assistant kill you, or go die outside by my men, but either way, hurry up, im busy."

The assistant gave a femme fatale wink and sat near Naruto showing off her legs and a set of knives.

"Alright then im here for many reasons, but the most prudent one is to ask you to stop this war and side with Konoha, make a pact for trade agreements, and help defeat mizu, oto, and kumo."

Immediately the room filled with laughter and howls of painful joy as the kage's old body seemed to become rubber, jumping on his chair, while his assistant simply giggled and composed herself. The tsuchikage took another minute to sti back down and continue breathing again.

"Well, if that was an assasination attempt, congrats, youve gotten farther then anyone else has."

"No, im serious, if youll just listen to me, i know i can explain this so that youll understand why this needs to be done."

"Boy, idealists like you have no place in the world of ninja, we were born of hatred, we die of hatred, we are the cursed ones, but its our choice, trying to change, is like trying to change us into peaceful beings, we are animals, we move constantly, kill constantly, and feed off of death constantly."

"NO, thats not how it has to be, yes we are animals, horrible bloodthirsty animals, but we aren't born like that we simply get pulled into it because its so simple to fall into that void, but if we try, we can escape it, we can make peace, we can stop the petty arguments, we can stop the hatred from spreading, but it needs the leaders of the villages to cut that chain of hatred. The void will spread throughout generations, children will grow up, not with toys, but with death, blood, and weapons for enjoyment, women will love and have children simply to see their name on an old marble stone, forgotten and as disposable as the next one, this hatred will consume us and eat us, but i wont let it, even it means you sick your nin on me right now, i will figh them, you, and whoever wishes to spread this chain to others because of some pessimistic view of life, do you understande me old man, or do you want to try to slit my throat, cuz thats the only way to shut me up."

Both stood in silence. The assistant's legs kept replacing who was on top, she was obviously aroused by such a man who would stand up to a kage which such reckless bravado.

'To think a man like that still existed in this world of pansy asses, so masculine, im going crazy.'

The kage on the other hand was simply stunned, though being a figure head for so long, gave him one hell of a poker face.

"Boy, not even two people have spoken to me like that, the only other person was my father, to say such insolence to me is punishable by death, and yet you show no fear no regret in your words, what you said is not idealism to you, but realism. Very few people can live like that with the world they've seen, fewer can handle it without becoming monsters."

"Look i can prove it to you, humans can be one with nature, we can be peaceful beings, please just stop this fighting, stop this genocide, and join konoha, i beg you, life is precious not somethign mass produced like kunai or shuriken, it needs to ba valued above all else."

The kage showed a thinking pose he had seen similar to Tsunade's, this was going to work, he knew, it had to, this war will not spread any further, he'd make sure of it.

"Boy......no, whats your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, gama-sennin."

"Naruto huh?

"Hisame, bring him to our fanciest hotel and give him access to whatever he wants, this boy will be staying with us for the forseeable future, Naruto, youre ideaology is something only a true genius can think of, i want to see you tomorrow here at 10 a.m sharp, well talk more and if you get my attention, you have yourself an alliance."

Naruto elatedly shook the man's hand while bowing his head, crushing it but showing no signs of pain.

"Thank you so much, you wont regret it, i swear."

As they both left the building, the Tsuchikage thought to himself.

'Maybe, juts maybe this bloodied earth can planted and be reborn with the sprouts of the future instead of the bloof of battle, but still, its just a maybe.'

As the the kage went back to work, Hisame brought Naruto to the most expensive hotel Iwa had for lodging.

As they were brought up to the floor, she went in with him, locking themselves in.

"Wow, you guys got great taste here, even konoha cant compare to this kind of luxury."

"Well we aim to please, iwa gets few visitors, so the ones we have, need to be taken care of as best we can so as to get the most profit, now then Naruto-sama, i have a personal request that i hope you can fulfill."

"Hey, its just Narutom, and sure what is it?"

Hisame came up to him seductively and whispered.

"Make love to me."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** i know, i shouldnt give a cliffhanger like that, but dont worry, im gonna have the next ch up in no time, so the wait shouldnt be 2-4 days, and i know i made that promise before, but now that ive gotten into my niche here at college, its easier to keep up with this stuff.**


	12. The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja Ch 2

**Hey everyody i told ya id update soon, so far i got all my projects done and with no exams for months im good till maybe February, so heres the next ch**

**________________________________________________________**

"C-C-Could you repeat that miss Hasime was it?"

Naruto's stuttering only seemed to further motivate the secretary to move closer to him, and soon she was nose to nose with him.

"Actually its Hisame, but thats okay, now then as i said, .make. .me."

Now fate, being completely fair and just made sure that Naruto didn't see the features and body of Hisame. Oh wait, its not.

As Naruto's eyes seemingly scanned Hisame's body without his okay, he saw a true beauty in front of him. With dark brown ankle long hair, hazel eyes, dancer thin legs, a taut waist, and a rack that Tsunade's would feel threatened by, he couldn't help J.R starting to sprout out to say hello.

"No i cant, i mean i have a girlfriend at home, so you know, infidelity and all, ill think ill retire, so uh sorry for that, but you know."

"Oh thats okay with me, why do you think Iwa's hotels are so grand, with such a secluded area? We cater to men whose carnal needs can't be met by their spouses, if for only a few days, so it doesn't matter to me whether youre her boyfriend or even her husband."

Naruto eyes completely flipped at that revelation.

"So wait, youre town is like a huge brothel, isnt that kind of shameful for a ninja village?"

"What, oh no no no, nothing of the sort, here let me explain."

Naruto oddly enough, seemed to concentrate on the odd lesson he was going to learn.

"You see, Iwa while one of the 5 five great nations is arguably the least trustworthy, so we are not asked for high profile missions, with such a secluded area, how could the political backfire affect us, so even if we do get by with our missions, we needed another source of profit, and then we were approached by a local daimyo who wished a weekend with his mistress. He promised large funds if he could know his political wife would never find out. So after that, word of mouth spread of our area, and we grew exponentionally. We would have daimyo's from even Hi no Kuni for extended periods of time we would write of as 'political conferences'. So we not only get clients, we also get missions now thanks to the trust the daimyo's get from us for keeping their mistresses a secret, so in the end both parties profit greatly, in truth, we probably have more money then Konoha."

Naruto to say the least was speechless. He knew old geezers like daimyos must be old pigs like the pervy sage, but to think an entire profiting business could be built from it astounded him. Even his own countrie's daimyos frequented this area for their secret 'conferences'.

"I cant believe it, it just seems like one of those things in a book."

"Yes, it does seem like it, but unfortunately we've become dependent on this system, with the market dry, why would the daimyos give us missions if we dont offer such lucrative services, we'd be back to a barely getting by nation, but so far, we've made sure not one daimyo has been exposed, though even if this occurs, Kage-sama has a backup plan in case."

"Wow, i have to admit you guys really know how to work, but still, if you aren't a whore, then why are you trying to seduce me?"

Hisame walked over to the bed and patted the side next to her and Naruto, while hesitant, didn't want to insult her and sat down, though tenser then steel, and as stiff as it as well.

"You see, my village follows the ninja rank system just like any other village, only the hierarchy system is more disciplined, i can imagine you've insulted or pissed of your hokage-sama many times, no?"

Naruto went through flashback after flashback of "Gaki, shut up" or "Who are you calling Old lady, brat!".

"Occasionally, yeah, i suppose i step out of line with her, though only if the situation warrants such a thing."

Needless to say, Naruto didn't think calling baa-chan her name like that was bad, i mean, she was old.

"Well, no matter what, any treason here is punishable by death, keeps defectors from going through with their plans, but because of this, all the men here have absolutely no spines whatsoever."

"All they do is follow the code of our hierarchy system like robots, and a girl like me likes an untamed man, someone who spits in the face of authority, but can also backup his bravado i.e you."

She pointed her finger right at Naruto and led it down to his pants, all the while humming seductively in his ear.

"But you, you not only insulted kage-sama, you did it with such a fearless air around you, such a man i thought no longer existed in this world, i cant help but be attracted to you, so you see my predicament, who knows when another man like you will pass by here in my lifetime?"

Naruto once again had a dumbfounded look on his face, what was he to do, he couldn't outright say 'sorry i cant bone you cuz i have a girlfriend, but hey youre still one hot piece of ass', he also couldnt say 'hey who will know right, i hope you dont plan on getting any emotional attachments'. Either way hed be the badguy, but he had to do something, right?

"Im sorry i cant, i have a girlfriend back in konoha, it wouldn't feel right."

Hisame started to do a damsel in distress cry and Naruto, being the chivalrous man he is comforted her.

"Im sorry, trust me, if she wasn't my girlfriend i'd be all over you by now, you'd be naked and with a limp, well still in the process of getting the limp, but still."

'Wow that didn't sound perverted and disgusting.'

"Well how about this, for one night, you be single, and then never again, i mean this village is known for its secrets right, please, make me a woman?"

"Well, i still dont know, i just dont know if its right."

Hisame could see he was near his breaking point, and to seal the deal, completely undressed in front of him.

"Hisame, wait, you don't have to do this sort of thing, i don't want you to make me your last lifeline for something like this, I dont want to dissapoint you."

"Shut up and undress, whether you want to or not, im taking you on that bed and youre gonna love it, got it?"

Naruto's face stood motionless, but for some reason, began to take his clothes off.

'I dont know, but i just got wood from that, yup...............sakura has made me a fetish lover of dominatrixes, well thats just dandy.'

"...Yeah sure."

Soon Naruto stood as naked as Hisame.

'Wow, is that even possible, its so big, and soon ill be thrust into that thing.'

"Hisame-chan, i just want you to know, ill be gentle with you if you want, i have alot of self-control, so ill go as fast or as slow as you want alright?"

"Jeez dont turn into a pansy already, a real man acts like a raging bull, so go ahead, ram me."

'Jeez, if it werent for Sakura's personality so like hers, id be turned off by this and want some shy girl like Hinata, meh.'

**Lemon time, see i do care about you guys**

Naruto immediately grabbed Hisame's breasts and suckled on one while kneading the other and soon collapsed on top of her on the bed while Hisame moaned and bit her knuckle to stiffle herself. Naruto switched between left and right and soon repositioned himself behind her, resting his head on her big breasts and fingered her folds.

"Ahh, i was hoping it'd be like this, you're so skilled with a womans body, ahhhhh."

"I haven't even gotten started."

Naruto then flipped Hisame on her back and positioned his dick at her entrance.

"You sure, Hisame once i go in, it'll hurt."

"Maybe you're right, with all these pansy ass remarks you've been making, maybe i should wasit for another guy."

Naruto visibly angered at the call of his manliness.

"Alright you want a man, you got a man."

Naruto rammed his dick in Hisame's insides and began his thrusting motions in her, not even trying to calm himself down when he heard Hisame's moans and screams. Naruto switched from behind her to holding her up by his dick and impaling her with every thrust. To banging her like a dog, and soon Hisame's arms gave and her butt was in the air, with Naruto slightly raised up and holding up Hisame by her thighs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, so big, its like steel, hot steel, i cant believe how good this is, keep going, faster faster, Naruto-sama, please thrust your manhood faster!"

"You want speed, you got it."

Naruto soon sped up and brought Hisame to a standing position whilel lifting one of her legs and resting his head under her chest.

'Damn, these things are like marshmallows.'

Naruto and Hisame had been at it for a good hour now and Hisame could barely keep consciousness, and had cum 3 times already, but naruto only once.

"Naruto-sama, can this last load be your last, i cant take anymore, im gonna die otherwise."

"Yeah Hisame-chan, im gonna explode any minute now, can i cum inside you again?"

"YES YES INJECT ME WITH YOUR SEED AHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CRAP HERE IT COMES HISAME-CHAN!"

Naruto exploded inside Hisame-chan, spraying long thick ropes of semen inside Hisame-chan for at least 3 minutes, and when he was done, Naruto eyes struggled for consciousness, as did Hisame's.

Soon though, both collapsed on the bed and Naruto helped Hisame on top of his chest.

'I really hope this doesnt bite me in the ass later on, but still, it was soooooo good, but i came in her a little hard.'

Naruto soon let sleep take him over, he'd wonder about the consequences later.

'Mission accomplished, now i just have to wait, theres no way i wont get pregnant with the amount he let out in me, and besides id think lose consciousmess even sooner then now if i made him do me again.'

Both feel asleep in each other's arms. Naruto encompassing Hisame's slender body.

**9 a.m the next day**

Naruto woke up to an alarm clock ringing him awake.

"Stupid clock, always hated the damn things."

Naruto's groggy state examined his surroundings, his clothes seemed folded and ready to be worn, his scroll was placed at the dresser of the bed, but the woman who did all this was not to be seen

"Hey Hisame-chan, i hope i didn't make you late to work? Are you in the shower or something?"

Hisame was no where to be seen anywhere in the hotel room, but Naruto did find a note attached to his scroll.

**Sorry for the lonely wake up, but being the secretary means i gotta be there by 6a.m, you should understand, we probably wont see each other again, but just so you know, you get a 9 out of 10. You lost some points for your pansy ass 'should i go slow with her' remarks, but hey, we aren't all perfect right?**

**"....-__-"**

"Well, shes brutally honest but still, i hope she finds a stable guy, well better get ready for the meeting with the old man."

And so, Naruto began to shower and dress himself. And soon he was on his way down to the kage administration building. When he arrived, he didn't see Hisame but saw the kage.

"Wheres Hisame?

"Oh, well she said she wanted to cash in one of her free days, honestly the girl hasn't taken a day off in years, i was more then happy to give her it, hell shes got at least a years worth of free days, more involved in her work then me sometimes."

"So then kage-sama, why is it you wanted to ask me here today?"

The Tsuchikage soon relaxed in his chair, putting all his documents into a pile to be worked on later, and then examined Naruto for a few seconds.

"Boy, at my age, men trade the sword for the brush, we trade battle crys for words of philosophy, and so i wish to simply sit in a secluded area with you and see your views on the world, if a man's words are listened to he can make an army out of anything, our words hold as much or maybe even more then the kunai or even jutsu, but how we use them is what gives them their power."

"So were just gonna talk?"

"Dont you think we should be making agreements or something productive?"

"Jeez for a sage you dont get it do you?"

"A man's philosophy, morals, and principles define him above or below other men, if what he says holds more conviction then others, he stands as a leader and a figurehead, a symbol for others to follow, and if men dont have a symbol, why shoudl they fight, that is the role of the kage, among other things, but still, it is what makes us important."

"Yeah i guess youre right, its just i really want this war to stop and as soon as possible."

"Dont worry, theres very little at this point that would change my mind, i just want to see the new sage who has succeded Jaraiya."

Naruto then waited for the Tsuchikage to get off his chair and followed him from the building to the tallest mountain in the area, the trek was long, but for people like the kage and Naruto, it was easy, and soon they reached the summit by what Naruto guessed was 2ish.

"Why are we up here kage-sama?"

"The mountains are the most peaceful place in the world, it takes too much work for a man to get up here, man rarely travels trough these mountains, were safe up here, we can relax and simply watch the sun pass by, it may be boring for a youngin like you, but for us old men, this is what we want, just peace."

"No old man, thats all i want too, to just see peace and kindness prosper, it was pervy sage's last wish, if he couldn't do it, he said it was up to me, and on my life, it will happen."

The Tsuchikage looked at the boy and was filled with respect, a student who would dedicate his life to his master's wish is one who truly deserves such tutelage.

"You really cared for Jaraiya didn't you? I can't blame you, Jaraiya was a respectable man, he made our greatest foe, as much as i hate to admit it, that man trained a monster, your Yondaime destroyed us, left us like a beaten pup, but i knew he could have done worse, he left us to lick our wounds, when he should have finished us, but i suppose if i stuck to that kind of pride, i wouldn't be kage now would i?"

"Yeah i did care for him, the man acted like my father, i was an orphan and he saw a diamond in the rough, gave me the time of day no one else would, it was kinda sad, since i already had a teacher, that pathetic teacher Kakashi, but i guess his negligence paid off, since it was through that that i met Jaraiya."

"Although we argued like friends, in my eyes that man was my true father, blood or not, when Pain killed him, i felt so angry, and when i learned he was pervy sage's disciple i got even angrier, how could his own student do that, and he even said how Jaraiya took care of him when he and his friends were cold and alone. I felt nothing but hatred for him, but from that hatred i learned from Pain an important lesson on how to keep Jaraiya's promise to happen."

"How could a member of Akatsuki show you that, a man that believes in nothing but death and chaos."

"Youd be surprised, all along, a man named Uchiha Madara mistranslated Pain's pain and gave him the ability to carry out what Pain thought was a foolproof plan on using the Jinchuriki to creat peace, but first he learned why it was the only way it would work. He learned that Pain is spread by the things that we thought stopped it. Love breeds sacrifice, which breeds revenge. The more we cared for something, whether it be country or a loved one, the more we would lash out at the attacker for hurting it. So he realized the only way to stop Pain was to make everyone feel it, to let everyone have a scar. But i knew that wouldn't work, even if i had no answer, i couldn't let such a pessimistic view triumph in the world."

A bird flew onto Naruto's shoulder, along with others, and soon his body was host to a flock of birds.

"It was through this, Sage Mode, that i defeated Pain, but through that defeat we exchanged what we thought the answer was, and i think i found it that day. We allow that void of hatred to fill us up, allow it to consume and control us, because we become so weak from the pain of loss, its easy to fill it with whatever we can, but it takes true strength to fill it with happiness and to move on and try to stop the hatred from spreading. Even though my way sounds so tough to do, to let the wars and scars of the past to be forgiven, if we can, the next generation is left with a bright outlook, without it being blurred with clouds of vengeance."

Naruto stood silent after his speech, simply letting the birds travel around his body curiously.

"Boy, you must only be 20 or 22 years old, and yet you seem wiser then me. Even now the scars of wars past hold onto my pride, but its all i can do not to begin a new war, but you, you see what that scar leads to and try to heal it up instead of letting the pain in it spread, if a man like you exists, this war might be over before it started, when we get back, ill sign the agreement, and if Kumo, Mizu, or Oto attacks, my men can take care of it."

"Thank you Tsuchikage, with your help, this war might not even begin."

While the walk back was silent, it was only silent because neither had something to say to the other, but knew each others views, and now that peace was going to occur, all that need be said was said, almost as if both men were talking without talking.

**The next day**

The Tsuchikage decided personally to see Naruto off, with his agreement in hand, Naruto thanked the man and was of back to Konoha.

'He can do it, he can truly stop this war, all i can do is back him up as best i can, and if it takes my life, well it will be worth it to help that kid's vision of the world.'

The kage looked on even when Naruto was no longer in sight. After a few minutes of waiting he snapped his fingers and Hisame appeared from a rock.

"Did he convince kage-sama to change sir?"

"Yes, Iwa is now a full fledged ally of Konoha, no matter what."

"That's good."

"You know i feel bad that you did what you did, you know i had many other women ready to do that job."

"I dont mind, besides maternity leave will be good for me and the baby, and besides, holding the toad sages child? What greater honor is there, the man practically is the epitome of a man."

"Do you know whether or not you are pregnant?"

"Yes i got a little sick, but luckily he didn't hear me, so afterwards i got everything ready and left for my house."

"Good."

"Sir, may i ask why you wanted his child in Iwa?" He is part of Konoha."

"Hisame i dont expect you to understand, but back in the old wars, genetics were as important as a man's jutsus, if there was a war hero in one war, he was given a wife to have a child if the next war came out."

"Still, why didn't you just have a wife when you were younger?"

"Far too busy, i was so much a hero, i was constantly on tours of duty, Iwa never had a chance for me to have a wife and have an heir. But Naruto's reputation spread quiclkly. When i heard he beat both the man whi killed Jaraiya, and the founder of the Uchiha clan, if the opportunity ever arose, id let Iwa have his heir, his child could lead us to an era of peace wev've never seen before. Every Tsuchikage, including me, have been nothing but war-mongers, but he, he knows war's pain, a child from him would break the cycle that has consumed Iwa for so long. Not only that, he could protect this village better then i can, ill make sure the child is taken care of until its time for it to lead Iwa in the new era of peace"

"So knowing no man in Iwa would break the chain of hatred that Iwa is in, you took an outsider like Naruto, who wished only for peace, take care of his heir, and train the child to stop the cycle we are in? Doesn't that sound a tad risky, what if he enjoyed fighting those battles as much as an Iwa nin would?"

"Heh, you weren't there Hisame, when the first attempt at unifying the 5 nations was called, he went to us and beseeched each and every one of us to help him with Madara, he said he could unite the nations if we could forget our differences and help him fight the bijuu and Madara. We did, but like most verbal agreements, faded with time. That was 7 years ago, and now war is approaching again, and something told me hed come to the other nations asking for peace again, so i planned for Iwa's future on him, and now, only time will tell if an old man's intuition."

"Dont worry sir, id trust your instincts till the day i die."

"Thats sweet of you Hisame, but now its in all of Iwa's hands to help raise this child to break the hold of hatred and spite surrounding it."

Hisame rubbed her stomach and soon went back to Iwa with the kage.

____________________________________________________________________________

**On the whole i like this chapter, good lemon, good talk, good ending, but hey, its up to YOU to decide, and please review alot, i past the 100 mark but i wanna go for the 200 mark now, oh and id like everyones opinion on how i handled Hisame and the situation, cliche, stupid, or well done?**


End file.
